Return of Robb Stark
by KING IN THE N0RTH
Summary: An assortment of seemingly unrelated short stories depicting a future in which Robb was kept alive after the red wedding freed by Sansa and became King of Westeros. This story contains wildly unrealistic scenarios featuring my favorite characters. My first story which will inevitably have a massive amount of spelling errors.
1. The Women he could never have

**Inspired by the universe and characters created by George RR Martin. **

**Chapters are to be written in non chronological order. Each chapter is like a short story detailing events that are happening several years after the war. Information about the events of the War of 5 Kings will be added into each story. The story was made to be as close to cannon as possible with the obvious exception of Robb. The story is basically like a fanfiction that could theoretically still happen regardless of how ridiculous it is.**

**Chapter 1: The women he could never have**

_306 A.C. Castamere, Wedding of Raynald Westerling and Lady Alysanne Lefford_

Robert Arryn had been Lord of the Eyrie since he was 9. However this was the first year it had actually been him ruling it. His mother ruled through him for a year after his father died. Then his step father for half a year. And maybe he had ruled it the year before through his mother. And Sansa had ruled after that. It didn't matter anymore. He was the lord in both name and action. He should be happy but he wasn't. How could he be? There she was. All in red and gold. Her red hair and blue eyes reminded him of his mother. However the similarities ended there. Sansa was the maiden made flesh. She radiated beauty. Every room she enter lit up. Even Queen Margery paled in comparison. There she was the most beautiful women in the 7 kingdoms or maybe the world. And she was with him. The dwarf. The ugliest man in the world. And the worst part was she looked so happy with him. When he was younger he had told himself there was no way she truly loved him. She only kept his name to justify her claim to the west. He was the one who had declared her Queen of the North, Trident, Vale, and Westerlands. He had given her a crown. However he had learned a lot from Sansa. She had taught him how to manipulate and how to be political. He was amazed by her and it made him love her all the more. However in doing so he had seen the past in a different perspective. He began to realize that she hadn't saved him from his stepfather out of love or duty she had done it because he was easier to control then Hardyng would have been. He then realized he hadn't had an idea that Sansa hadn't had first. He had though he had crowned her himself then realized she had crowned herself through him. Sansa had made him fill like the brave young lord. Now he realized Sansa had probably seen him as the child he was that had just moved of his mother's teet. However knowing all this didn't change the fact that he loved her. Maybe he had been unfair. She had never told him that they would be married. Every time a lord said that she should marry she had said that she needed proof that Tyrion was dead before she could take another husband. He had taken from that they would be married when proof was found of the half man's end. Then he came back with the dragon queen. How could she pick Tyrion over himself? He had supported her claim while Tyrion had supported Daenerys. Then when they found Robb alive he had support her brother. While Tyrion supported the dragon queen till he was captured by the King's army. The biggest slight of all had to be the child. She had told everyone when the child was born that she had named her son after her brave cousin. He now knew that was a blatant lie. Robb was named after his uncle the King. Just another flattery she had used to control him. He had done everything in his power to impress his cousin. He had taken up sword and trained with the King and his own bannerman. He thought he had even become quite good. He knew he would never be as fierce a warrior as his cousin the king of even the Baratheon blacksmith. But he was proud of how far he had come. Besides his father had never been a great warrior yet he had kept the realm together for Robert Baratheon. He also read whenever he wasn't training. The imp was known for his great knowledge so Robert looked to challenge him on that front.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a voice. "Why is the lord of the Eryia not dancing?" Tyrion asked.

There was no rudeness in the way he asked the question but Robert Arryn was mad all the same. "I don't dance very well"

"Neither do I but I still make a fool of myself with your cousin don't I?"

The mere mention of the relationship Tyrion had that he didn't angered him. "I don't care how you dance half man" It was a low thing to say. However he couldn't help himself.

Tyrion didn't take too kindly to the ridicule and hit back by asking if he had found a teet to suckle on.

Robert was close to hitting the man when his cousin came by with her son.

"Is my husband embarrassing me?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No more than usual" Robert replied.

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to my lady wife tonight" Tyrion said in crude manner giving his wife a sly grin.

Sansa laughed seductively at her husband. "Take your son will you? Lord Arryn would you dance with me. My husband and I make a rather odd couple."

Robert was taken aback by the request but imminently agreed.

"What's wrong cousin?" She asked after the first song.

He knew he should let it go but he couldn't. "Do you love him?" He asked.

Sansa looked unfazed by the question almost amused by the question. "Tyrion is a very complicated man. But a good man none the less. I'am happy with him" she said with an understanding smile.

Robert became angry. "A good man who raped his first wife then allowed his daughter to become a whore". Robert voice began to get louder.

"Would you like to talk somewhere more privately?" Sansa asked firmly. They then walked to her guest chambers. As soon as the door was closed she asked again. Cousin what bothers you?

"What bothers me is watching that monster but his hands over you. How can you bare being with him?"

"You do him wrong. Tyrion is a good man. He has his faults like all of us, but he is an honorable man. When I was tormented by his nephew he was the only that protected me."

"So you fuck him because you fill you owe him." Robert expected a slap but instead she just looked at him with sad eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked as if she understood his pain.

"I want you to tell me that you hate every second of it or you do it all to protect your brother position or that you do it for the gold I don't care."

"I could tell you that... but you are a man now. I don't feel you need to be lied too."

"Anymore you mean" He said. The implication clear.

Sansa understood the accusation "Yes anymore." She said with a slight amount of guilt in her voice.

"So what is the truth?"

"The truth is that I enjoy it more then he does sometimes. Ive stopped him from working many times so he can take me in the middle of the day. Last month he took me on the small council chamber and I screamed his name while he was inside of me."

Robert couldn't handle hearing that. He pushed her against the bed and pressed his lips to hers. He felt his tongue slipped into her mouth. He then began to put his hand in into her shirt. He squeezed her left breast.

In a surprisingly calm voice Sansa said "Robert that's enough"

Robert then began to realize what he had just done. "I'm sorry" he said disgusted with himself.

"Its okay" she said placing her hand over his.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes" she said saddened by the fact that he was in pain.

"You must think me a fool?" He said holding back tires. "Your puppet"

Sansa placed his head on her chest. "No never a fool. You were just young. Like all of us at one point. You know I use to believe with all my heart that I loved Joffrey. I believed this so strongly that I defended him against my own sister when I saw him hurt people. And even when he demanded my dire wolf be killed I loved him. My foolishness caused my father his life and I will have to live with that. I used you to get my revenge and then to help my brother's cause. But it was a just cause. No other man deserved to rule then him. If we would have left the Queens idiot father in control there's no telling what chaos would have broken out. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I've done things I'm not proud of. And I'm sure that my lord father and lady mother would be appalled by the person I've become. But what I've become was necessary for the realm. She then got up and kissed him on the cheek. But even though I never felt the same way you felt about me, I do love you cousin. You are my family my blood. And Im proud of the man you have become. Robb values your council as much as he does Tyrion's. Now it's a party. You are a powerful lord in your own right. Why don't you try and find a girl to dance with.

They walked back into the hall. Dancing was still going on. Eleyna Westerling and Sansa's old friend Jeyne Poole came up with her son Theon Poole. Robert had found it insane that the child of a marriage between a steward's daughter pretending to be Arya Stark and the bastard son of the most infamous traitor in the north, named after a traitor in his own right, stood to be the head of one of the most powerful houses in the north. The king had wisely rewarded the Manderlys and Umbers with parts of the Bolten lands. But the lord of the Dredd fort was still a powerful seat.

Sansa greeted both ladies. Sansa could see that her brother's good sister was a least a little fascinated with the lord of the Eriye. However if it was just because she hoped to marry above her station just like her sister had was yet to be seen. Sansa gently nudged him and made an excuse for Jeyne and herself.

Robert understood the hint but did not ask the Westerling girl to dance. She was undoughtbly beautiful. She was a lot shier then his cousin was. He however liked that about her. They talked politely for a few minutes. They discussed there likes and dislikes there family and of the state of the Kingdom. Robert noticed lady Eleyna Westerling playing with her hair. It became apparent to Robert that Eleyna was attracted to him. But she was young just like him. Did she really like him or did she just like the idea of marrying right like her sister had. Raynald Westerling and his good brother the King came up to them. Raynald ask his sister to dance.

"What do you think my lord?" The king asked his cousin.

"She… Is very lovely. _Not as lovely as your sister_ he told himself silently. "I see how you where smitten by her sister your grace."

Robb smiled at that. "You know during war we end up in marriages that best help the war effort. During peace time people like us still must find marriages that benefit our family. However this doesn't mean we can"t be happy."

I believe your parents found more happiness then mine your grace.

"So I've been told." Robb said sadly

"Are you happy in your marriage your grace? Don't get me wrong. Her grace is lovely and it was a wise matched. You prevented her father from supporting any other claim. However her grace seems to be different from yourself."

Robb smiled at that. "Yes lady Margaery is very different than I. And at first I did not believe any love would come from the marriage for either of us. But the ways that we are different help make us stronger. She is cunning and manipulative where I'm honorable and naive. She is merciful where I'm just. I believe we go well together."

The king excused himself to dance with his first wife's sister.

Contemplating the Kings words Robert heard a loud commotion.

"My apologies lord Tyrion I must not have seen you there" Lyanna Mormont said in a sarcastic tone. She had apparently knocked the Hand of the King over.

"That's quite all right my lady" Tyrion replied.

She then went on to spill her wine on Tyrion while helping him up.

At this point Robert started to head over to them.

"I sense some hostility Lady Lyanna."

"Hostile am I. That's rich coming from a Lannister. The son of the infamous Tywin Lannister. My sister died at the red wedding and you dare ask why Im hostile."

"Technically I didn't ask you anything."

"O you think your funny, do you?"

"Well yes, if I'm being honest. I do however thing your anger is misdirected." Tyrion tried to clean himself when he noticed a rag given to him. He turned and noticed that the person handing him the rag was Lord Robert.

"Thank you my lord. I seem to have made a mess" Tyrion said as he tried to dry himself with the rag.

"Of course my lord hand. If I may I would like to talk to lady Lyanna."

"Be my guest." Tyrion said as he walked off.

"My Lady, would you care to talk?"

"As a matter of fact I would not, lord Arryn."

Robert was annoyed with this girl immature and recklessness. "Let me rephrase that. You are causing a scene. Now if you respect the King as I do you will not make any more of a mess of his good brother's wedding?"

Lyanna reluctantly followed Robert to a quiet corner away from most of the guest.

"How can you show that that…that half-man kindness after what his family has done? After how he forced himself on your cousin?" Lyanna said angrily.

"Im sure if the King believed that was the case the half man would be a head shorter. Beside my cousin seems perfectly content with herself." Robert forced himself to say.

"You don't honestly believe your cousin is happy do you?" Lyanna asked in a tone that expressed how preposterous the idea seemed to her.

"For the 6 years Ive known my cousin she has never been in a situation where she was not in control to some degree. This marriage is no exception."

"How can you sit here and say that when that drunken fool parades around with your cousin. Have you not heard his vile tongue? Of how he boast about having your cousin."

"I do not need a reminder of what Lord Tyrion and my cousin do in the bedchamber." Robert looked away as he said this trying to hide his obvious discomfort with the thought.

Lyanna noticed how uncomfortable with the idea of Sansa having the imp in her bed.

"The King trusts his good brother. So much so that he made him his Hand. I think if the King trusts him so should you."

"How can the King trust a man whose father almost had him killed?"

"I think we can both agree that a man cannot be held accountable for the actions of his father. Lord Tyrion is an honorable and trustworthy man." Robert strained himself to say those words. "I believe my cousin is…happy with her marriage to him." Before Lyanna could respond to that Robert noticed Harnolf Karstark heading over to Tyrion. Robert knew that was not a good sign. _He'll make a bigger mess of things then Lyanna did._

"Imp where is your brother? I suppose he has nothing to do now that his sister is died." Lord Karstark said

Tyrion took a diplomatic tone. "Off guardian the King and what not. Come have a drink with us. I fear I'm a little out matched by Lord Umber."

The great Jon laughed with his booming voice "A little you say?"

Almost ignoring what he said completely. "I suppose there is that daughter of his. I imagine he likes to keep it in the family. O wait I must have forgot all his bastards are died."

That was more then Tyrion was willing to take. The insult seemed to have sobered him. "How dare you make light of such a tragedy Karstark"

"What are you going to do about imp? Get you brother to protect you? Call him. Call the sister fucker over here so I can kill him like he killed my brothers."

"Watch yourself Lord Karstark or you'll end up like your father." Lord Karstark did not take too kindly to the mention of his father's execution. Lord Karstark pulled his sword out. The Great Jon now becoming aware of the situation was kicked over by Lord Karstark. He then brought his sword down to strike Lord Tyrion. As Tyrion watched his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered the disappointment and hate his sister and father always gave him, the love his brother had showed him, he remembered the shame after watching his father let his guards have Tysha, his wedding night to Sansa, killing Shae and his father, the day he met his daughter, the night Sansa let him take her, and finally the morning he saw his son's face for the first time. In that split second Tyrion was prepared to die with the thoughts of his family in his mind but that death was interrupted by another sword.

To somebody looking at the story of Robert Arryn's life this must have been almost humours. Here he was saving the life of the man he had so foolishly tried to kill or "make fly" as a child. The man that had the women he loved. He was saving his life. "Enough lord Karstark" Robert said in an Icy voice that as hard as he might try could not match his cousins.

Lord Karstark immediately turned his attention to the Lord of the Vale in a blind rage. Nobody would stop him from getting his revenge.

Robert parried his swings but quickly realized he was out matched. Lord Karstark brought a powerful swing from Roberts right side. He blocked it but the Lord of Karhold was stronger. _How can he not be? He is a man grown. A man who has seen war and Im only a green boy_, Robert thought to himself. The two swords began to push closer to Robert's face until it pushed up to his cheek.

Then in the blink of an eye Lord Karstark was picked up by the collar and pushed against the wall knocking the Lord of the Eryie over. "Boy you're going to wish I gave you as clean a death as the Dragonslayer gave your father. How dare you disrupt the king's peace."

"What king, the king that murdered my father and married my sister to savage. The one that spares his eneimes and lets his loyal men die.

The great Jon did not like the king to be respected in such a way and was ready to kill him right there.

"ENOUGH!" Robb Stark yelled in a tone that would have made even the hardest of men listen. It was a voice of authority but also of one that had known horror. Every person in the ball room looked at the King.

The Great Jon immediately dropped Lord Karstark and went to one knee "Your Grace"

"You dare try to spill blood under my good brothers roof and at a wedding no less."

Lord Karstark only glared at the king. Ready to except the same fate his father suffered.

"Take him to my champers the king commanded." As Lord Karstark was dragged out while the king followed the party continued.

The Lord of the Eyrie began to pick himself up then he saw a hand extended out to him. He ignored it and got up on his own.

I"t appears I owe you my life. I'm internally grateful." Tyrion said politely

"I didn't do it for you Lord Tyrion. I did it for my cousin. So that she would not become a widow so young and so her son would not need to know the feeling of growing up without his father."

"For whatever reason thank you."

"It seems Lord Karstark but you in your place didn't he?" Lyanna Mormont jested.

Quick to his savior's defense "Lord Karstark was 15 years his senior" Tyrion said.

"Will that fact help him in a battle when you fight a more seasoned opponent?"

"Baww lay of the boy. He fought valiantly to protect the kings hand." The Great Jon interrupted with his booming voice and cheerful attitude. He seemed to have started drinking again. "My lady would you honor me with a dance?" The Great Jon asked Lyanna Mormont.

Lyanna thought that she must have looked quite ridiculous dancing with a giant such as Lord Umber. He was surprisingly graceful for his huge form. "Why did you protect a Lannister against a fellow northerner so passionately?" Lyanna asked failing to mask her distaste.

"Because he is the king's Hand."

'So the fact that his father is responsible for the death of your first born does not bother you. I watched you dance with Roslin Frey, share drinks with Poliver Frey and Tyrion Lannister and pick up that Bolton grandbastard as if he was your own son. How do you look at them with anything but hate. How can you treat them so kindly."

Without a moments hesitation and a smile on his face he relied "because my King commanded me too", as if it was the simplest thing to understand.

Lyanna was befouled with that simple explanation. He could have said that they where not responsible for the sins of there fathers' or that there was no point of holding on to hate but he did it because the king told him. "So you trust our king completely even after every mistake hes made and every insult hes given the north."

"Without Question."

"My mother said when he first called the banners you where not only the first to opposed him but you openily attacked him. What changed?"

"It was true that I felt I was owed the position in the vanguard but I saw something in him when a boy of 14 stood his ground to ME! Showing not an ounce of fear as he threatened to hang me as an oath breaker. After his wolf toar my fingers of I knew I would follow him to the end."

"I'm sure he was more sacred then you think."

"Of course he was. He was a 14 year old boy trying to rescue his father. Only fools like me fight without fear. It was how he handled his fear. Never letting it show. Even when we faced that black dragon Robb Stark showed no fear. He stood his ground when his bannermen wished to retreat. Even when I wished to retreat. I didn't think we could hope to fight a dragon. Robb Stark galloped by himself against that dragon and brought it to its knees. After Greyjoy shot it in the eye his grace slayed it with his own swords.

"And what battle inspired this loyalty to him most. The battle of the whispering wood, oxcross, bitterbrige, storms end, prince's grave, or the battle of the Twins or Duskindale" Lyanna asked purposely adding the most famous blunders of the War of 5 Kings.

"It isn't his military genus that inspires me. It is the choices he makes. It isn't in success that a man's true character is revealed, but in failure. What other man would execute his own bannerman for killing enemy prisoners, choice the daughter of an enemy bannerman's honor over your own. Only a man like Robb Stark would kneel before a king when he could raise up and take back his crown. When Northerner and Valemen met at the trident to exact revenge on Walder Fry. 20,000 Valemen loyal to Sansa, 6,000 Riverlanders loyal to Edmure Tully and more than half of Stannis' own host consisted of men loyal to the Starks. Robb outnumber Stannis 6 to 1 yet as we marched out of the Twins, dragging Walder Frey by the collar, he walked up to Stannis seeing the king's host outnumber and knelt. He chose to follow Stannis over taking up him crown because Stannis had freed his people from the Boltons and Ironborn."

When the danced ended Lyanna walked over to the Hand of the King, who was drinking again. "I believe I owe you an apology Lord Hand." She said begrudgingly

Tyrion only shrugged. "It wasn't the first cup of wine spilled on me and won't be the last. Think nothing of it and enjoy the wedding."

"I would like to but I seem to need a dance partner."

Tyrion smiled. "I think I can help. Cousin come over here!" he yelled at Robert.

"Yes Lord Hand" Robert asked grinding his teeth.

"Would you care to dance Lord Arryn." Lyanna asked in her confident tone.

"I must respectfully decline." He said politely

"And why is that?" She asked

"I fear dancing it not something that suites me."

Tyrion could see a small disappointment in Lyanna's eyes. "I fear to tell you that you will need to adapt cousin. Now dance with the girl."

"I don't dance." Robert said annoyed

"Well this isn't your cousin's husband telling you it is the King's Hand commanding you. And since I can speak for the King I suggest you do it."

Robert frowned at the Hand then took Lyanna by the hand and headed to the dance floor. Lyanna and Robert danced with each other without saying word. Robert even tried to make as little eye contact as possible.

"Do you find something wrong with me Lord Robert?"

"Why would you ask such a thing my lady?"

"You haven't looked at me for the last two songs."

"I apologies my lady. Dancing is a rather uncomfortable activity for me."

"So you can clash swords with lord Karstark but can't dance with a girl".

Robert redden at the accusation.

Lyanna chuckled at Lord Robert's embarrassment. "Well I suppose Im quite tired anyways. Would you care to escort me to my room?"

"But my lady the party is not over yet" He replied.

"I think Lord and Lady Westerling will be fine without us."

"If you insist my lady." Robert replied hesitantly.

There was another awkward silence as they walked from the grand hall to the part of the caverns that held the guest chambers.

In an attempt to make small talk Lyanna asked the first question. "Are you excited to be one of the most powerful lords in Westeros? Have you made plans for your 16th name day?"

"No not particular. As far as the party is concerned. I'm sure my cousin will insist I do something. She believes it is important to maintain a reputation. She and Queen Margaery practically had to fight the king on the issue when Eddard was born."

"Why would you not be excited for your 16th name day?" She asked confused.

"What do you think lordship is my lady?" He asked.

"Its position of presitage and power" Lyanna relied as if was oblivious. _Where is he going with this she thought to herself_.

"No, a lordship is just another responsibility. I'll be responsible for the people on my land, to my family, to the other lords of the Vale, and to my King." He said almost angrily.

Lyanna was surprised by the way she felt about it. Most heirs couldn't wait to inherit there father's lands and title.

"You know the king said that he felt few better pleasures then bending the knee to Stannis and few greater burdens then when Stannis placed that crown back on his head and left for the wall." Robert said calmer then before.

Lyanna realized that Robert was confiding in her. 'I'm sure you'll be a fine lord." She said as smiling at him.

Robert quickly regain his composure. "I thank you for that my lady."

"So have you found a lady to marry yet? I assume it must be a very important task. You are as of now the last Arryn of the main branch."

My cousin has looked after me since my mother died. She has stressed the importance of making a powerful alliance…. She believes it would be most wise to marry the daughter of someone whose loyalty is questionable. Im sure she will insistent on helping me choose. _More like choose for me_ Robert though silently.

Lyanna notice the difficulty he had in mentioning his cousin helping him find a wife. "You love her don't you?"

Robert froze. He hadn't realized he had betrayed so much emotion. He definitely didn't want his affection for his cousin, the lady of Casterly Rock, to be known.

"Is it that obvious?" He said in a defeat tone.

Ignoring his question Lyanna replied. "She is quite lovely. However not a very northern lady. Not at all like her sister."

"I dont think anyone is like her sister." Robert was grateful when he realized they had reached Lyanna's room.

"Here we are." She smiled at him. "You know my sister is still at the party. I'm sure I'll have to wake her up passed out on the floor in the morning."

Robert realized what she was saying and looked for a polite way to turn down the offer.

"I believe it is time for me to…

His sentence was cut short my Lyanna's lips coming in contact with his own. She had pushed him (quite aggressively) against the door to the room. He quickly gave in, enjoying the feeling until his since returned to him. He broke apart from her. "My lady, I'm flattered but this isn't very appropriate."

Lyanna laughed at that. "Why not my lord?"

You are the daughter of one of my cousin's bannerman. Even though you are quite lovely I don't believe any kind of union between our houses will happen. I would want to bring dishonor upon you.

Lyanna laughed even harder. "Marriage? Please my lord, don't be silly. Mormont women do not concern themselves with being "dishonored". Less you believe my mothers tales that we were all fathered by bears. Do you not wish to have some experience when bedding the future lady Arryn?"

Robert returned to his stone unemotional face. "Good night my lady.'

Lyanna realized that lord Robert was not going to budge on the issue… tonight. "Well my lord. I will see you at court." With a rather sly smile she walked into her room.

King's Chambers 

This was how it ended. Executed just as his father had been. At least his father had gotten some vengeance before the young wolf cut off his head. In that Harnolf (Harry) was disappointed. He had failed to kill any Lannisters. He contemplated this as he sat in the Kings bed chambers guarded from leaving by 3 men.

The king walked into the room accompanied by Ser Oliver Frey of the Kingsguard. He dismissed the guards. Two of them looked at him then each other. One of the men was going to ask the king if it was wise to leave him with such a man but realized that Ser Oliver was already leaving. After the room had been cleared of all but the king and Lord Karstark the king asked, "You attacked my Hand during a wedding. What do you have to say for that?"

Harry wasn't going to make excuses or beg for his life. However he did want to remind the king just who the man he made his hand was. "A brother for a brother. The kingslayer killed my brothers so I met to kill his."

Robb turned away from Lord Karstark and filled to goblets with wine. "Would you care for some lord Karstark."

"If its to be my last cup it better be good."

"You think I wish to execute you?"

"You've shown no reluctance to execute your own lords in the past."

"What is it you want lord Karstark? An apology. Your father murdered two unarmed prisoners. He forced me to pass judgment on him."

"They were Lannisters. The kingslayer killed my brother and you kept him as a prisoners. Your mother let him go robbing my family of its justice. Then you kill my father for killing the enemy. Not to mention your brother married my sister to a savage."

"Maybe I should have killed Jamie instead of taking him prisoners. But I didn't because I wanted to save my sister. Ser Jamie may be a lot of thing but he fought for his family same as we did. He killed you brothers in fair combat. Your father murdered those squires without giving them a chance to defend themselves. And for your sister I will remind you she had admitted that your father's uncle tried to marry her to his son and wanted you died."

"Fine then give the Kingslayor a chance. I'll kill him with a sword in his hands."

"Are you mad!? I might as well just execute you. You think just because he has one hand he cant swing a sword. You may not realize this but I had my guards take you away to save your life. The Great Jon was with in his rights to end you. And then what. Your cousins are all at the wall. Your only heir is Alyanna's son. You want me to make a Thenn lord of Karhold."

"So your saying I should thank you." Lord Karstark said sarcastically.

Robb was in no mood for this. "I pardoned a lot of people that fought for the Lannisters"

"Those people killed good Northerns." Harry said angrily

"Yes that why it's called being pardoned. Most men fight for whom ever there lords tell them to. Ending the war required showing mercy. So in order to prevent more death many people where forgiven. Like the Kingslayer. It might not be fair but thats war. Now you are still alive and your still young. Go back to the north find a wife, have some kids, and keep to yourself."

"I want to fight him."

"What kind of way is that to honor your brother and fathers memory? Letting you die in a futile attempt at revenge. Look I don't expect you to like me or even respect me after what has happen. But you will obey me. The war was unkind to you. But its been more cruel to others. Ill remind you Ser Jamie lost a father, sister, and three children in the war. Remember that. Gold has been found in Thenn recently. Your good brother's seat. His seat will be a powerful northern lordship in a generation. I gave you and the Manderlys some of the Bolton land, and Lord Manderly would love to marry a daughter to you. Now go home to the North and live the rest of your life in peace." Robb then slammed his chalice in table. His tone returned to the icy king he was known for. "This is the last time you will be forgiven." With that the King left Lord Karstark to his decision.

As the feast came towards an end gifts were offered to the bride and groom. Some ranging from small dagers and hunting spears given from lessor lords and landed knights to more extravagant gifts like custom made armor, fine dresses, and expensive jewelry given from high lords of the Westerlands. Lady Sansa not to be out done gave a gift of several fine myrish carpets, volatine glass, serveral elegant statues and a decorative golden shield with pearl seashells and a ruby lion in the center. "All to commemorate your new castle." Sansa had said. Robb was thought to go last and gave a several casks of fine summer wine. It was clear the idea came from the queen but the gift was accepted all the same. After all the gift where thought to have been given a wheery Theon Greyjoy limbed to the table. He had been invited because of his position but few men there had forgotten what he did. A long blanket was placed in front of Raynald Westerling.

Everyone person there was intrigued by the gift. As Theon unwrapped the blanket, everyone surrounded it and looked on in curiosity.

"It is my understanding that since there are no more Reynes then this should belong to the Lord of Castamere.

To everyone's shock Theon present Raynald with a sword.

The room was quiet as Raynald picked up the sword. He examined it very carefully. "This is Valyrian Steel" Raynald announces shocked.

"Its name is Red Rain it was the Ancestral Sword of house Reyne."

Still with disbelief "I thank you Lord Greyjoy".

"Of course my Lord" And with that reply Theon exited the great hall.


	2. Seashell Princess and the Bastard Kraken

**This chapter is actually the very first part I wrote. Everything else kind of just spun off from here. **

**Chapter 2: The Seashell Princess and the Bastard Kraken**

_316 A.C. Kings Landing, The Red Keep_

"But I love him" Gwen Stark yelled at her father and King.

"People like us do not have the choice to marry for love. You are the Princess of Mount Cailin and the Northern lords will not have a Greyjoy as the protector of the neck after what his father did during the war." The King said coldly.

"How can you of all people say that? You broke your word to marry mother. You chose love over duty and now will not let me do the same." Gwen snapped back.

Robb could not bring himself to admit that he married her mother not out of love but of duty. He had taken her maidenhood in a moment of weakness and had to marry her to protect her honor. "And that choice nearly cost me the war and led to your mother's death." Robb said in a voice full of pain and anger.

Gwen was taken aback by her father's response but would not relent. Her father had never been a partially warm man. Most said it was because of the year he spent imprisoned at the twins. He hardly ever smiled and had a cold icy demeanor but she had always loved him. He had always been loving to his children. So now why was he so angry at her? "Uncle please tell him. Tell him what a great man Eddard Greyjoy is."

Raynald could see that his niece's words hurt his good brother. He remembered the day Robb Stark had been rushed into the castle, that he had just taken, by his bannermen. Raynald was terrified of what these northerners would do if there king died. Could he protect his mother and sisters? Robb had gone into a rage after receiving the letter about his brothers. Raynald had told his sister not to disturbed him but she had felt the need to comfort him and their mother was all too supportive of that idea. He then remembered the smile his sister had the day after. She was truly in love. He had feared that it would become impossible to find her a husband after the king had dishonored her, that his sisters would be heartbroken after the king left her with his bastard child growing inside her. What happened next he could never have guessed? The King in the North with shame on his face never looking more like the 15 year old boy he was went to lady Westerling and asked for permission to marry her daughter. Robb cared for his sister and might of even loved her at the end but he married her because of honor. "Your father is right Gwen it would not be fitting for you to marry the Greyjoy boy."

Gwen stormed out of her father's solar nearly in tears. She cried into her pillow until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see the queen sitting on her bed. "Your Grace" She tried to say through tears.

"There's no need for titles. My sweet princess what is wrong." Margaery said in a warm motherly voice that was indistinguishable from the voice she spoke to her own children with.

Gwen had been 9 when she had learned that Queen Margaery was not her real mother. She had hated the queen for a time after that. Hated her for no other reason but that she was alive and her mother was dead. But the queen had always been kind to her. She had forced her father to throw massive parties for her every name day, asked her about all her problems, and treated her has one of her own children. In time she became a mother to her. "Father will not let me marry Eddard Greyjoy." she cried. "He's going to make me marry some northern lord. It's not fair, father always married who he wanted. He still hates Eddard's father for the sack of Winterfell. Theon just did what his father commanded of him. Father wasn't even supposed to be a king he just made himself one just like Balon did."

Margery smiled at her. "My sweet child" She placed her arms around her stepdaughter. "You know your father never wanted to marry me nor wear that crown. He did both out of duty."

Gwen looked up in surprise. "Why wouldn't he? I was told you where one of the fairest maidens in the Seven Kingdoms in your youth."

Margaery smiled at that. "Many northerners called into question my maidenhood. I had been widowed thrice. There were people who thought any man to marry me would be cursed. When we first wed there was no love in our marriage. Your father was always polite but he was also cold. I tried everything I could to gain your father attention but it seemed I was always so bothersome to him. I use to wonder if it was the thought of your mother that kept him from falling in love with me. Or maybe the war. My family had been on opposing sides as his during the war. I realized that I was just an obligation to him. He married me so the kingdom could be at peace. He took on that crown for the first time because his bannermen placed that burden on him and took it up again because his king demanded him too."

"But father loves you." Gwen replied.

"Now he does but it took over 3 years for our love to form. For the first years of our marriage I seemed to always be a burden to him. Something he had to put up with to keep the kingdom at peace. He was always courteous but very rarely was he loving." Margaery said with a hint of sadness.

"What changed it?" Gwen asked.

"You did." Margaery said with a smile on her face. "When he brought you to the Red Keep I feared you would be placed above my son in your father's eyes. But when you were 2 your father had just come back from the wall. Many of his men had died in the land of always winter and he had become distraught. He spoke only to his advisers and then only to give commands. He spent most of his time in his solar. However one night you began to cry. The servant that was supposed to watch you had become horribly sick. Comforting my husband's daughter was not something I had planned to ever do. But when I saw you, a motherless child with a father that was too depressed to leave his chambers, crying, I felt that I had to do something. When I picked you up and started to rock you in a chair you finally fell asleep. Your father found me that morning asleep with you in my arms. That day your father saw the chance at love with me. When I finally chose to love you as a mother he chose to love me as a wife. We found love in our lives, but never believe that your father did whatever he wanted. He started a war at 15 to free his father. After your grandfather died he continued the war for justice. His bannermen made his king, something he didn't want, and he married me to put an end to all the suffering. He would have marched back to Winterfell after the war if honor allowed it. But he was the only one that could have brung this war torn kingdom together. I'm not telling you what to do my child. Just remember your father married for duty and I married for my family's sake but we both found happiness." Margaery said kindly

"Thank you Margaery." Gwen said as Margaery left her alone in her chambers. Gwen would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel a little guilty. But she loved Eddard so much. She felt the need to get some air so she left her room and walked down to the garden of the Red Keep. As she walked through the beautiful garden she saw her half-brother Prince Eddard Stark and his best friend Eddard Greyjoy coming from the practice yard.

"My prince my lord" She said.

"Princess" They both said.

Eddard seeing that his sister wanted to talk to his friend excused himself on some thin pretext.

Eddard Greyjoy could see the sadness in Gwen's eyes. "What is wrong Gwen?"

"He would not even consider a betrothal between us." She said sadly.

Eddard was afraid this would happen. "Is it because of my bastard birth?" He knew it was too much to hope for. She was the princess of the north. The first born daughter of the King of the seven Kingdoms. He was just a bastard of a ship captain's daughter that his father was forced to have legitimized in order to have an heir. "But your father legitimized me himself. I'm heir to the Iron Islands." He said in a voice filled with desperation.

"It's because father still hates Theon." Gwen said hated to admit the truth to the man she loved.

His father had warned him that even thought he had been pardoned his former friend had not forgiven his betrayal

"Let's run away together. We could sail to Volantis or Pentos. After you've taken my maiden head there is no way he could sell me off to some northern lord. I don't care about what my father wants me to do anymore. All he sees in me is a mistake that nearly cost him the war. All he cares about is his bloody throne." Gwen said right before her lips met Eddard's.

Eddard inbraced the kiss but quickly broke away. "Gwen we can't. We have a responsibility to our people. Your father was very merciful to the ironborn after the war and during the winter. He gave us as much food as could be spared. Without that my people would have starved. Your father is a just man and does only what's right for the kingdom. If we ran away together I would be seen as another Rhaegar Targaryen come again. The North, Riverlands, and the Westerlands would rise up against the Iron Islands.

"My father isn't going to let anything happen to his precious kingdom." Gwen said in a acid tone. "He won't let his northern lords start another war right before winter. I'll be hear at midnight to board a ship to Volantis. I hope you'll choose to join me." She said as she left him to consider the choice.

Eddard felt two sides warring in his head. He knew he loved Gwen more than anything and would gladly give up his lordship. But could he disappoint his father. His father had told him he would be the lord that would end the old ways of the ironborn. It was up to him to bring his people into a new era of peace.

Gwen left her room in the dead of knight dressed in servant's clothes. She walked out of the Red Keep and to the port. Walking among the commoners had scarred Gwen a little. She had snuck away from her guards many times but never had she gone all the way to the docks unguarded. Everywhere she looked she saw people who seemed like they would rob her for a few coppers much less the 100 wolves she carried in her purse. She was grateful when she finally reached the port. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she was Eddard. He had choose to run away with her. However as she came closer to him she noticed his face was grim almost filled with shame.

Eddard tried to open his mouth to explain that he couldn't go with her. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words. As he finally began to form words a voice interrupted.

"It's rather late for a walk my lord."

Gwen was frozen in fear. Never had her half-brothers words scared her so much. He stood in front of them next to Ser Oliver. She new her brother trained very late some days but never did she think he would be up this late. She became resentful when she thought of it. How he had been the perfect son always making father proud in everything he did while she had been the troublesome disappointment.

"I will walk my sister to her chambers my lord. I will see you in the morning." Eddard Stark said to his friend.

Eddard Greyjoy was about to try to explain why they were out so late, however the expression on his friend's face made it clear that he was not asking him to leave but telling him. Eddard Greyjoy was 16 a man grown and rightful heir to the Iron Islands. The Prince Eddard Stark was two years his junior. Even so he spoke in a way that gave no room for argument. He obeyed without question.

While Gwen and her half-brother walked back to the red keep with Ser Oliver several feet behind Eddard began to commented about the weather. Gwen wasn't sure if he was acting like he didn't know what he had just seen or was just trying to have her bring up the topic. He was far too clever to be that naïve. She ignored his question and asked "what will you tell father?"

Eddard only smiled. "Are you asking me if I'll tell him you and Theon tried to run away to the free cities?"

Gwen froze in fear. "You can't father would execute him."

Eddard spoke in a reassuring tone. "Gwen I know you tried to make Eddard run away with you. But you know you can't just leave. Father would tear apart the free cities looking for you. Do you really want to start a war?"

Gwen gave an empty laugh. You think he cares about his seashells princess she says mockingly. Maybe for his flower of the north she said angrily thinking of Loura. As a child she had loved playing with her half-sister. But when she began to understand how they had different mothers she held a small resentment for her.

Eddard still had the same look that expressed no emotion. He then asked "do you truly believe that father doesn't care for you".

She want to scream at him YES, but couldn't bring herself to speak to her brother like that.

"Ser Oliver I think I can take care of the princess from here." He said. Ser Oliver bowed and then left. "Gwen what is wrong? Why would you try to do something so foolish?"

Gwen became angry again. "It must be so easy for you, the perfect prince, to look down on me, the mistaken daughter. You always found it so easy to please father. Everything you did made him proud. Your birth itself united a Kingdom. I'm just a regretful mistake to him"

Eddard laughed an empty dry laugh. "Easy is it? Do you think I enjoy waking up before light to train then attending small council meetings? Then studying with the master till the end of the day only to spend the next few hours training. I want to go on hunts with uncle Rickon and travel the free cities with aunt Sansa and uncle Tyrion, I want to court girls but I can't. Father expects me to be smarter than uncle Tyrion, more clever the aunt Sansa, a fearser fighter the uncle Rickon, and more honorable the even him. Do you think father cares that I unhorsed uncle Loras at the tourney mother forced father to throw me for my 14th nameday or the fact that I beat Tyrion in sceivace. All he cares about is want kind of king I'll be."

Gwen could see the weight that rested on her brother's shoulders. But before she could try and apologize he interrupted.

"Do you truly wish to marry him more than anything else?" He asked.

Gwen was taken aback by the question. She answered yes not truly understanding the meaning of the question.

"Then come with me." He said turning into the Red Keep.

Gwen was unsure where her brother was taking them until she saw the 2 white cloaks. "Why are we at father chambers?" She asked. Eddard seemingly ignoring the question knocked on the door.

Eddard heard his mother's voice. "Come in" Eddard and Gwen walked in to see their mother brushing Lyanna's hair. She seemed happy to see her son. "Mother" he politely said.

"Eddard what are you doing up so late?" She asked kindly.

"I joined the Goldcloaks in a night patrol." He turned to see his father at his desk. "Your grace I need to speak to you." Eddard hardly talked so formally to his father but using the title made his father understand the importance.

His father looked up. More annoyance then anger in his expression. "Leave us" is all he said.

Margaery got up and grabbed Gwen's arm. "Let's put little Lyanna to bed."

Gwen was about to protest until she saw her father's expression. She begrudgingly left with her step mother.

"I wish for you to allow Gwen to marry Eddard Greyjoy." Eddard said to his father.

"I wished to have your sister marry a northern lord. You let your friendship with Eddard Greyjoy cloud your judgment. It would be seen as a slight to the northern lords if I make a Greyjoy Lord of Mount Cailin. Do you know how much gold I spend restoring it to its former glory?" Robb asked his son harshly.

"300,000 gold wolves." Eddard replied without any hesitation.

"So why is it that you would like your sister to marry Eddard Greyjoy?" Robb asked while looking on the document on his table.

"She is in love with him." Eddard could tell his father was not happy with his reply.

"People like us do not have the luxury of marring for love. Love is the death of duty. Eddard you have your mothers since of politics, thank the gods. So tell me what advantage is gained from an alliance with the Greyjoys."

"None your Grace. Theon is unquestionably loyal to you and will support any decision you make." Eddard said quickly.

"So I ask you again why you would want me to change my decision?" Robb asked.

"Is it not enough for a brother to want to see his sister happy?" Eddard said.

"Eddard you know that we must do our duty for the good of the realm. We've had almost 14 years of peace but now Winter is coming and I can't risk not having the full support of my Northern lords when Daenerys tries to claim the throne again. Do I need to remind you she still has two dragons?" Robb said while looking at his dragon skinned cloak.

"We both know the Northern and Riverlords are steadfast in their support. Father I will be king when you die. It is time I begin making decisions for this kingdom. Do I need to remind you that the problems the Lannister's had with their own family was a key reason aunt Sansa was able to take power of the west and turn the war in your favor." Eddard replied.

"So you thing Gwen will turn against her own family if I do not let her wed the Greyjoy boy?" Robb replied looking his son in the eyes.

"No, I only believe it would be more beneficial to have a daughter that doesn't resent her father." He replied.

"Eddard, Gwen will do her duty, like all of my children." Robb said returning to his papers.

"Father I have never once asked you for something. I have followed your orders without question and have trained both my mind a body as long as I can remember in order to become a king as great as you. But now, not only as your son, but as a Prince I ask this of you. Grant my sister this one happiness. If you do not grant me this I will forgo my birth right and join your brother on the wall." Eddard said in a firm tone.

"You would place this burden on Raynald?" Robb asked starring at is son.

"I pray you do not force me to make that choice." Eddard watched his father stared at him making him fill like the boy of 14 he was. It was a bluff, Eddard would never burden his younger brother with this responsibility but his father might not know that.

Robb stood up and looked out the widow overseeing the Blackwater. "Your uncle fought out there. A man of three feet rallied his soldiers in what seemed to a lost cause. All in order to keep a child he hated and knew to be both false and evil on the throne. He lost his noise, position, and was never once thanked. Do you know why he did all that?"

"Family"

"Yes for family. This decision effects not only your sister and you, but your brothers, sisters, mother, your lords, and subjects. If Daenerys is allowed to take the throne she will not leave any claimant to it. Your people will bleed and your brothers killed. Now I ask you again do you still think this a wise decision?"

"Some could argue we do a lot of things that aren't wise. Was it wise to marry her mother? Or execute lord Karsta-" Eddard cut himself off knowing that lord Karstark was still something his father didn't like being brought up. "I'm choosing to let my sister find happiness in her life. I could list off examples where preventing people from being with who they wanted ended poorly. Your aunt Lysa and Lyanna, uncle Tyrion. But none of that matters truly. This is the decision I wish to make father."

Robb turned to look at his son. "When war comes from across the narrow sea and make no mistake it will, will you trust your lords after you've slighted them?"

"Less then you, father." Eddard replied.

Robb almost smirked at that. He knew his son too well. This was a bluff. But he was right, he would be king someday. "Fine, your sister will be allowed to marry Eddard Greyjoy. I trust we will not have an issue when it comes to your betrothal Eddard."

"Of course father. I know my duty." Eddard said unable to hide his relief at his father's answer.

"Have you been practicing it?" Robb asked not needing to clarify.

"I have." Eddard replied.

"To what extent." Robb asked.

"I've gone in a few birds and cats and even into dark storm"

"That skill will be very important in the coming war. If it were not for it Drogon would be flying over the Red Keep instead of covering my back." It was stated as a matter of fact and not a boast. "That battle could have destroyed my cause right there but instead it forced Daenerys to retreat and lick her wounds."

Eddard stood there wanting to ask but was too scared to bring the words out.

"Ask it." Robb stated knowing what the cause of his son's silence was.

"Why did you not end it right then and there? You marched on Daenerys's host with her nephew in chains and 5 times her numbers. You smashed every Dornish host that faced you and presented to her the remains of her fiercest dragon that you slew with your own sword." Eddard sasid unable to understand his fathers reasoning.

"That battle was different then the songs say. People forget I almost passed out when I took over Drogon. That beast's will was every bit as fierce as his appearance. It was hard enough to hold it in place for Theon to blind. Doing it with two dragons at the same time would have been near impossible. It is true that if we had gone to battle we would have been victorious but at a cost. Half of my host would have been destroyed and we would have been bogged down at a time when we needed to march North. In the end it was necessary. Daenerys was forced to lend her support to the wall and in exchange was given her nephew and a chance to attack again. I did what I had to in order keep the realms safe but I placed a heavy burden on your shoulders and for that I'm sorry." Robb said in a stoic voice.

"I see" Eddard replied.

"Now go to bed we have a small council meeting in the morning" Robb said as he dismissed his son.


	3. The Whore's Daughter

**So I added the last chapter in a hurry just so I could get something up at the beginning of the new year. This chapter I spent alot more time on editing so it should have less spelling errors. I also started another story on the TV category called the North Volantis Alliance.**

**Chapter 3 The Whore's Daughter**

_317 A.C. King's Landing Red Keep_

The girls stared out the balcony of the red keep at the future king and his bannermen. Eddard Stark spared with Robb Lannister, Robert Tully, Eddard Greyjoy, Oberyn Tyrell 15, and Tyrion Stokeworth. The younger heirs spared among themselves Syrio Baratheon, George Arryn, Stannis Stark, Steffon Seaworth and several members of the Kingsguard. Ser Oliver Frey, Ser Edric Dayne, and Ser Loras Tyrell trained with the young lords. Ser Brienne guarded the princesses and ladies who watched eagerly at the boys. There was Princess Rhaella, Princess Laura, Princess Gwen, Lady Johanna Lannister, Catelyn Martell, and Lady Sansa Tully.

_I will beat him this time_ the future lord of Casterly rock thought to himself. He swung his blunted sword down and trapped Eddard's sword towards the ground. "I've got you this time Stark" Robb said in his witty tone with a smug look on his face. A look filled with a mix of confidence and satisfaction on finally getting the upper hand on his rival.

Eddard Greyjoy looked on with a smirk knowing it was far from over.

Joanna stood up and cheered for her older brother.

Eddard Stark held his emotionless look on his face.

"Nothing to say my Prin….

Before Robb could finish his comment Eddard forehead's rammed into his noise. Robb fell back and felt dull metal on his throat.

"Yield" is all Eddard said.

"I yield" Robb reluctantly said.

"Good match cousin. I believe a break is in order." Eddard said kindly.

"I want a rematch!" Robb announced angrily. That was Robb's flaw. His competitive nature and his ego.

"I think we're good for today" Eddard replied.

"Scared Stark?" Robb asked in a louder tone.

The Kingsguard members turned their head and looked at the two boys. Loras was the one to signal the other guards not to worry.

"Fine." Eddard was not one to be baited but knew his cousin would not let it go.

So they began again. Robb attacked with a fury of blows.

Eddard realized that Robb had given in to his baser instincts. For even though Robb was more talented Eddard held a more level head. Eddard dodged or parried most of Robb's swings and attacked little.

"What's going on down there?" Lanna Lannister asked the group of girls.

"Our brother has the prince on the ropes" Joanna naively said.

"O does he now" Lanna humored her half-sister, knowing full well her half-brother was fighting a losing battle.

The first strike hit Robb in the back of the knee. He swung wildly at Eddard only be hit in the side by Robb's elbow and finally being disarmed.

"Again" Robb said panting.

Lana had already started walking down to talk to her half-brother.

"I believe I'm done for today." Eddard said in a friendly tone.

"Again" Robb yelled angrily.

Eddard looked at his cousin coldly.

"Robb enough you lost accept it graciously." Lanna scolded her younger half-brother.

Eddard Greyjoy gave a Lanna a look that said thank the gods you're here.

Robb regained his composure and reluctantly congratulated his cousin on a well fought match. Robb and Lanna walked away from the training yard to meet up with their Lannister guards. Ser Podrick Payne, his father captain of guard, greeted them. "My lord how was training?"

"Fine" Robb lied.

"Are we waiting on Joanna?" He asked.

"No she will be staying with the Princesses." Lanna replied.

They walked together to the tower of the hand. Robb noticed the way her sister blushed at Ser Podrick. This line of thought was broken when Robb heard a man yell.

"Is that the son of the half man I see" Robb was enraged. Nothing brought more anger to him then an insult to his family. He had his hand on his sword ready to defend his families honor.

Podrick walked up to the man and embraced him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"15 years" the man said. "It seems we only get together during war"

Podrick laughed. "I could have sworn I saw you at one of Lady Lannister nameday celebrations."

"Must have been a great celebration because I don't remember it at all." He replied.

"Forgive me" Podrick said to Robb and Lanna. "This is Ser Willit of the Blackwater."

"I fought alongside your father at the battle of the Blackwater.

"Then why do you mock him." Robb asked angrily.

The man looked surprised by the question. Then finally replied. "That's was what he all chanted when your father lead us into battle. The battle seemed lost and the legendary hound had fled the battle. The boy king had left to hide under his mother's skirt and your father rallied the rest of his worthless garrison stalling long enough for your grandfather's forces to steal the glory from your father. That day your father stood taller than the mountain himself."

Robb looked embarrassed realizing this man was honoring his father. "My apologize Ser".

The man only laughed. "Think nothing of it. I just came to bring a message to your father." He said handing the sealed letter to Podrick.

Podrick stopped at the entrance of the tower of the Hand. He gave Robb the letter and smiled at Lanna.

"Give that to your father Robb." He said before returning to his duties.

As Robb walked up the tower of the Hand with Lanna he thought to ask. "Do you like Podrick."

Lanna looked incredibly uncomfortable by the question. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you can't talk to him without blushing. I swear you're worse than Eddard with the Targaryen princess." Robb replied annoyed.

"Are you sure you not just avoiding the issue you had with Eddard, brother" She fired back.

Now Robb was uncomfortable.

"Do you want to tell me why you demanded to keep fighting the prince after he clearly beat you?" She continued.

Robb was silent.

"I won't tell father. But you need to deal with your anger."

Robb looked down in shame. "I know."

They entered their father chambers and saw their father at his desk while Sansa sat across from him.

Sansa stood up and gave her step daughter a hug. Sansa was technically Lanna's step-mother but felt more like an older sister. When Lanna first met her she was sure the women would demand Tyrion denounce her or at least claim she was a bastard. But to her surprise Sansa had made sure every lord knew that Lanna was in fact Lanna of house Lannister first born child of Tyrion Lannister. Lanna couldn't believe any Lady, especially a princess, would let her husband show off a daughter of a whore. Lanna had been a whore alongside her mother till her mother died and her father had taken her away from Bravos. Sansa had taught her how a lady of her position was supposed to behave. She had explained the workings of court given her fine dresses to wear and even given her a position in one of the banks she had formed. Lanna had been overwhelmed at first overseeing hundreds of thousands of wolves being loaned out. Sansa had assured her that she was capable of it and she had worked to prove her right. Sansa then turned to her son.

Robb handed the letter to his father and told him about the meeting he had with Ser Willit.

"Is that all that happened?" Sansa asked in a a way that didn't make it seem like a question.

Both Lanna and Robb were silent.

"A little bird tells me you wouldn't accept a loss from your cousin and went into a rage. If your sister hadn't stopped you, you would have brought even more shame to yourself." Sansa said coldly.

"Robb, tell me why you acted like this towards your own cousin." Tyrion said more sympathetically.

"Father he's better than me. No matter how hard I train he has always been better than me.

Tyrion was taken aback by this. "Son you're twice the swordsmen your uncle was at your age and that's not enough?"

"I need to be better father." Robb replied stubbornly

"Why? The lord Commander says you can hold your own against any member of the Kingsguard." Tyrion question.

"Yea and I saw Eddard hold back 3 of them at once." Robb replied. "Father I won't be second best."

"Well throwing a tantrum isn't going to help you get any better." Sansa said harshly. "So Eddard is a better swordsmen then you. What does it matter?"

"Mother how you can say that. It's a matter of pride." Robb replied harshly.

"Robb, Eddard will have to carry the burden of ruling this entire kingdom someday. It is your job as one of his loyal bannermen to help him do that?" Sansa stated.

Robb lowered his head realizing how childish he had acted.

"Son" Sansa said in a much softer voice. "Eddard doesn't have near the talent you have with a sword, but he has a determination unlike anything I have ever seen. Your uncle tells me he worries sometimes that Eddard will work himself to death. Look I'm not telling you there's anything wrong with your goal of beating him. Goal are good, but whining about it and not accepting it when you lose are poor traits in a lord. If you truly want to become a better swordsmen maybe you should train more instead of going whoring with Tyrion." The ending accusation was said with a smirk.

Robb looked at him mother trying to hide any expression of guilty. He gulped while he decided if he should try a deny it or wait for her to say something else.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't know? I swear you and that Stokeworth boy could pass for fools. If you go to a brothel and spend a 1000 wolves the owner of the brothel is going to find out." She mocked.

"1000!" Tyrion said as he spit out his wine. "You spent a 1000 wolves!" Tyrion said angrily.

Sansa started to laugh. "Both of you are excused." She said before her husband could argue.

Robb left to his chamber to contemplate what his mother had told him. Lanna left to talk to Podrick.

Tyrion finished the message he was given. "Another claim for title of house Payne's lands. I swear Lord Jason died merely to cause me displeasure. I've had 14 people bring cases for his holdings."

"Who are the claimant?" Sansa asked.

"An aunt, and several cousins, a great uncle, and 3 bastard sons, and now his brother's widow." Tyrion said annoyed.

"Is Podrick among the cousins?" Sansa asked.

"I don't believe he has or will but a claim before me." Tyrion said still reading the letter.

"He's been loyal to you why not make him the lord?" Sansa questioned.

"If he doesn't but a claim before me I can't find reason to give it to him." Tyrion said looking at his wife.

"Here is a reason. Podrick Payne was the first Westermen to push for my claim on Casterly rock over Cerci. If you had not come back I would have made him lord 15 years ago." She said forcefully.

"I can't rule threw fear like my father did you know that. I stay in power because I'm a fair lord. I can just grant him someone else's lordship because he saved my life." Tyrion said.

Sansa looked frustrated with her husband's answer.

"I will resolve this issue next month." Tyrion said rubbing his temples.

"I believe the job of hand is causing you to neglect some of your duties as Lord Paramount." Sansa said.

"The matter can wait another month." Tyrion replied annoyed.

"What about the matter of a betrothal for your 27 year old daughter."

Tyrion flushed. In this he knew he had failed. His daughter was a true born Lannister and he wished to treat her as such. However this had been hard since it was common knowledge that both her and her mother had worked in a brothel. It would be no trouble to find her a match with a petty lord. However a daughter of the rock needed a great lord and for that none were willing. He soon realized the difficulty his father must have faced when trying to find him a wife. He was sure if he made the dowry high enough some great lord would be willing to sell his son. He however knew Lanna would feel even more like a whore if he did that. "Sansa you know it's not that easy."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't need to be done. What is the dowry you had in mind?" Sansa asked.

"10,000 wolves."

"100,000 would be better." Sansa added.

"100,000 and Lanna will fill like the man she marries does so for 100,000 wolves" Tyrion replied.

Sansa though on that for a moment. "Your right" She conceded.

"What was that my wife admitted I was right?" Tyrion mocked.

"O shut up." Sansa said playfully to her husband as she walked off.

"Hello Ser Podrick." Lanna said nervously.

"Hello my lady" Podrick said with a smile.

Sansa had always told her to hold her head up high for she was a Lannister. However that was easier said than done and Lanna found herself blushing before the handsome knight. "Princess Laura's name day party is on the morrow and was wondering if you would accompany me."

"Does your father wish me to escort you their?"

"I don't know I didn't think to ask him." A hint of annoyance evident in her voice.

Podrick then understood what she was asking of him. "My lady you honor me… more then I deserve I fear. I don't believe it would be appropriate for a member of your father's household guard to be your "guest"."

Lanna's friendly smile turned to a disappointed frown.

Podrick could see the disappointment. "I'm sure you can find a more appropriate person to be your guest. So one befitting your station."

"No sons of lords aren't that eager to attend parties with whores" She said fighting back tears.

"My lady please don't say that. You are a daughter of Casterly rock. Any man should be honored to attend with you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm former whore with an important father."

"My lady please don't speak so ill of yourself. I know you to be a smart and… beautiful women." Podrick said nervously. "Lady Sansa even entrusted you with management of one of her banks. You sell yourself short."

"Then why will you not attend with me?" She asked sadly.

"It would be disrespectful to your father for me to be your guest to that party. I have no lands or title other than Ser. I'm the captain of your father household guard nothing more." He replied uncomfortably.

"But I don't care about that. What does it matter what title you do or don't have?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry my lady but that is the way it is. You deserve to be with someone equal to your station." He said sadly.

Lanna then realized he would not change his mind. She retired sadly to her chambers.

Podrick wish to comfort her but knew of nothing to say to her that would help. He decided to return to his duties.

Sansa found Podrick sparring with one of the newer guards. Sparring wasn't the correct word Sansa quickly realized. The 16 year old boy had called "yield" twice and it wasn't till the third time that Podrick seemed to notice that the boy had given up and finally relented.

"Ser Podrick my I speak to you?" Sansa said as Podrick was helping the boy up.

"Yes my lady." Podrick said as the excused himself from the rest of the guards.

"I was hoping to ask why you hadn't put a case before my husband about the heritance of house Payne." Sansa asked.

"My place is here my lady. There are many other with a stronger case then mine." He said honesty.

"Yes, but none of those people saved his life." She replied.

"I didn't wish to make lord Tyrion's choice more difficult. He shouldn't feel obligated to reward me for doing my duty." He answered.

Switching topic almost instantly. "I heard my stepdaughter asked you to accompany her to the princesses' name day celebration. What did you think of that?"

"I was honored but told her that someone of my station could not be her guest."

"I see. And what traits do you think someone deserving of her should have."

Podrick was confused by the question. "I don't know. An heir to a noble house."

"What about being kind." Lady Lannister replied.

"Of course." Podrick agreed.

"And what about bravery or honor." She asked in firmly.

"Yes" He agreed again.

"What about loyalty?" She asked emphasizing the word.

"Yes those would all be great traits for a young noble to have." He replied confused.

"Well I must agree. My step daughter is a daughter of the Rock. She deserves the best." Lady Lannister said proudly.

Yes my lady. Podrick began to wonder why Lady Lannister had asked these questions if she seemed to be of similar mind. _Is she mad at me? _He thought to himself.

So we agree a brave, honorable, kind, and noble man would be a good match for my daughter. You seem to share most of those traits." Sansa said kindly.

"But I'm of a distant branch of my house." Podrick replied almost embarrassed.

"And the main branch of that family is now died with its lands and titles now open to someone deserving of them." Sansa added.

"My Lady there are 1st cousins and direct kin fighting for that position." Podrick replied.

Sansa frowned. Her annoyance becoming obvious. She then realized she needed to switch tactics. Her kind smile soon returned. "As my husband's loyal servant do believe it your responsibility to try and please me?"

"Of course my lady." Podrick replied confused.

"Well it would please me very much for my step daughter to be happy and to be accompanied by a dashing knight worthy of her station. Many people view or as a bastard of a whore. There is no point to deny the truth to ourselves. So if there was someone my daughters liked and my husband and I trusted I would hope he would do everything in his power to become worthy of my step daughter. But I would never wish to force you in to a position you didn't feel comfortable in. Maybe I'm mistaken and you have no feeling for Lanna. If that is the case I sorry for wasting your time." Sansa turned to walk away.

Sansa made it about five step before she was stopped. "But what about my position. I'm Lord Tyrion's captain of guard. Things are more dangerous than ever. It was less than 4 moons ago that the crown prince was attacked in the street."

Sansa rolled her eyes. She turned to Podrick. "I swear you men are the same. You all think that if you're not here the kingdoms going to fall apart." She said in a mocking tone. "Pod that sellsword I hired this year cost me nearly the amount it would cost to hire three sellsword companies. If I asked him he could kill you and ever guard we have and wouldn't even complain about it. I think we'll be fine."

Podrick had changed a lot from the shy boy he had been at 12. He had fought in many battles first for Queen Sansa then for King Robb. He had gained confidence in his ability and found himself a worthy position. However when he walked up to his lord knowing what he was going to ask of him he felt the nervous boy return. "My lord I wish to put before you a case for the inheritance of house Payne.

Tyrion instantly saw Sansa's hand in this. "So can you explain why someone of the cadet branch deserves to now be the head of house Payne?" Tyrion said staring at the papers on his desk.

"My lord you know of my loyalty." Podrick replied.

"I do. I also know that you saved my life. Do you believe I owe this to you?" Tyrion taking his eyes of his papers.

"No my lord. I only did my duty. But I was the only one that stood up for your lady wife's right to the Rock while the other members of my house supported your sister's claim. I have learned from both you and your wife and even from the King. I believe I can be an effective lord and leader of my house." Podrick couldn't believe he had said all that without passing out. He then realized he had no idea how Tyrion would respond.

"Fine, you will be the new lord of house Payne. I will return to the west in 3 moons. You will return with me to claim your position as lord." Tyrion said in an uninterested tone.

"Thank you my lord." Podrick then felt nervous for asking more after he had just be granted a lordship. However he knew it would not be wise to question lady Sansa.

"Is there something else?" Tyrion asked.

"I would also like permission to escort your daughter to princess Laura's nameday feast."

Tyrion then realized what his wife had done. _Well done Sansa_

"My lord?" Podrick asked.

"If Lanna wishes to accompany you that is fine with me." Tyrion said.

Lanna was brushing her half-sisters beautiful red hair while she talked about how she hoped that the dashing Steffon Seaworth, Quinten Ironwood, or William Manderly might ask her to dance.

"Is there anyone you would like to dance with?" Johanna asked.

"Yes but I don't think he will ask me." Lanna replied sadly.

"Of course he will you're the Hand's daughter." Johanna replied.

Lanna smiled at her sister. _How simple life is at 12. _Johanna thought.

Then she heard her step mother come in. "Lanna you didn't have to brush Johanna's hair."

"It's no trouble I'm almost done anyways." Lanna said.

"Well let me finish it. There's someone who wishes to ask you to the feast." Sansa said.

Lanna instantly feared her stepmother had forced some lord in escorting her to the feast. "Which lord my lady?"

"I didn't ask." Sansa said as she began brushing her daughter's hair.

Walking down the stairs of the Tower of the Hand Lanna began wondering which lord, Lady Lannister had strong armed into asking her to the feast. She knew she would never stoop so low as to ask a petty lordling but that meant it must have been a particularly shameless house. Perwyn Frey had indebted his house to marry off the numerous daughters, granddaughters, great-granddaughters, and even a view great-great-granddaughters of his father. The boys of house Frey that had been deemed too young to be responsible for the crimes of house Frey and not been sent to the wall had been forced to try and salvage whatever was left of their house reputation. Some of them had even managed do that with the help of their mother's family. But Lanna soon realized that Sansa would sooner have her step-daughter marry the lowest street urchin of flee bottom before marrying a Frey. _Maybe a Dornishmen._ The Dornish had little against both bastards and whores. But again Lady Lannister had not forgiven the Dornish for supporting the Dragon Queen. The Brackens where a proud noble house that had fallen from grace from both the Tully and Starks. _Lord Bracken doesn't have any sons thou. _Lanna was taken out of her thoughts when she made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ser Podrick.

"I came to ask you if you would still allow me to escort you to the nameday feast on the morrow." Podrick asked timidly.

"Well I'm afraid I can't know Lady Lannister said a young lord wished to ask me." Johanna said much prouder then she actually felt about it.

Podrick gave a weak smile. "Yes that would be me. Lord Podrick of House Payne."

"Since when?" She asked confused.

"Since an hour ago. I still have the order your father signed if you would like to see it." Podrick said in a nervous attempt to lighten the mood.

Lanna famed indifference. "What about you not being worthy for a daughter of the Rock?"

"I don't know if any man out there is worthy of you Lanna….but I hope that maybe someday I can be." Podrick said shyly. "So will you accompany me to the princess's nameday feast?"

"Well I must think about it" She said failing to say it in a serious tone. "But I don't see why not"

"I must warn you I'm a terrible dancer."

Lanna laughed at that.


	4. The Fourth Marriage

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Marriage**

_301 A.C. The Red Keep_

"So what do you think father will do grandmother?" Margaery asked trying to hide her fear.

"The Boltons and Freys decimated, the Vale and now the Westerlands supporting his sister, the Ironborn attacking our coast, the Golden Company attacking the Stormlands and now Stannis naming Robb Stark his heir. The seven take him. We could have handled Stannis but Robb Stark is another matter. Robb Stark seems to have the same talent at inspiring loyalty that Robert had. I told your father not to get involved in this civil war. Being on the wrong side of a war nearly destroyed our family. Let us hope that Robb Stark is as forgiving as his namesake." Olenna said.

"Are you so sure there is no hope" Margaery questioned.

"We might have had a chance before Bitterbridge. But now, with half of our host decimated." Olenna turned her head to look out the window of the castle. "40,000 men lost in a single day" Saying it a second time almost as if she couldn't believe it. "Lord Tarly our greatest general captured and now Robb Stark marches here with a united host of 50,000 men."

Margaery noticed that there was more uncertainty in her grandmother voice then she had ever heard before. It was unnerving to see this women who had been the pillar of her family showing signs of fear. "Father is coming back with 5,000 men. We have another 10,000 gold cloaks and we are ready for a long siege. We can hold off the Young Wolf while Willas forms a new host from the remaining men in the Reach and Stormlands. Loras said that Willas might be able to summon another 20,000 men to flank the Stark host. It could be another battle of the Blackwater." Margaery said it more to reassure herself then her grandmother.

"My dear Margaery please tell me you don't believe that empty headed brother of yours. We'll be fighting with the Cerci over power well before the Young Wolf reaches the gates. The Stormlords are dealing with the dragon pretender and the Reach lords with the Ironborn. If Willa's can gather 10,000 men within a moons turn it will be a gift from the seven. No this war is coming to an end. We need to do everything in our power to quicken this war for the King of the North or our heads will end up like his fathers." Olenna said returning to the confident women she was known for.

Astonished at her grandmothers words. "How can you say that? We've already committed to Tommen's claim. I'm married to him."

"An unconsummated marriage can be broken. What use to be a huge barrier is now a great gift? We'll bring to the new King the people responsible for his father's death. If the stark boy wants a quick end to this war he might even be willing to accept a marriage."

Margaery let the idea of marring yet another king sink in. "Will Robb Stark be willing to except a women who's been married 3 times? And so soon after his first wife's death?"

"Make no mistake if he accepts you it will not be like with Renly or Joffrey. You will not have the same influence you had with them. You will be a queen only in that you will be mother of his son, but that is something. If he doesn't accept though we are not in any position to haggle with him. I do hope my idiot son realizing the truth of our situation. He wanted a grandson on the Iron Throne so much and that dream my very well be died." Olenna said calmly as she drank her tea.

Margaery struggled to take in what was happening. She would, at best be married a fourth time and be taken as a "guest" left as queen with no power and at worse be killed along with the rest of those who had foolishly thrown their lot in with the pretender king.

Mace Tyrell returned to the capital, defeated and with less than 5,000 of the 40,000 solders he left with, 3 days later. To his mother's pleasure he was able to see what was obvious and had agreed surrender would be in his best interest. It had taken several hours for the people remaining loyal to the Lannister's to be rounded up. It took another week for the Stark host to arrive at the capital. With reinforcements at least a week away and Robb Stark's host at the gates Mace Tyrell had no choice. The Northern fleet had already blockaded the ports and the Roseroad had been closed since the loss at Bitterbridge. Chaos would break out within a week of a sedge. People would turn against the Tyrells for just the possibility of food. So Mace Tyrell had done the only sensible thing he could do. He went out and met the forming Stark host outside the city. If he could stale negotiation till Willis brought reinforcements he might be able to leverage a better deal for himself.

The meeting was held in a grand tent of gold and green. In attendance was Mace, the remaining lords of the Reach, his mother, and daughter. On Robb Stark's sat in the center of his side of the table with his crown of swords adorning his head. To his right sat the onion knight Ser Davos followed by Lord Royce, Raynald Westerling and at the end Sansa Stark, clothed in a fine dress of red and gold. On his left sat the Great Jon Umber, Lord Edmure Tully, and Ser Brynden Tully.

The queen of thorns was the first to speak. "Lady Sansa you look very well. I had feared the worst had happened to you. Red does suit you my lady."

If a jape was intended about Sansa Stark wearing Lannister colors Sansa made no notice of it. Almost as if they weren't at the edge of battle she thanked the queen of thorns for the complement.

Cutting all of the small talk off the king spoke. "We have terms to discuss."

"Of course your grace" Mace agreed. Noting to refer to the king by title. "We've have come to accept your cause as just and have subdued the remaining Lannister men in the capital. I see no reason why the Tyrell should not be allied with the Stark from this day onward."

"So you will surrender the city without fight?" The King asked betraying no excitement or eagerness.

"Of course. We will also be willing to pay reparations for the war and send food north to help during this winter. As I've said it would be in both our house's interest to form an alliance." Mace said in a most courteous tone.

Robb could see the gears moving in Mace Tyrell's head.

"I believe this could best be done with a marriage. As I understand you are still in need of an heir your grace. I was told of the tragic death of Queen Jeyne at the twins after she was captured. I'm told she gave birth to a girl before passing. I know it soon after your wife's passing but I think you would agree it would be important for you to have a direct male heir so that the realm not fall into war if you were to past before your time. Let me introduce my maiden daughter Margaery." With that introduction Margaery came in the tent and curtsied to the king. "I feel my terms our quite reasonable. A marriage to my daughter, a position on your small council for me and one of my bannerman, and all the Reach prisoners freed."

Raynald looked uncomfortable with the talk of his sister and the proposed marriage so soon after her death.

"Your daughter has been married to Tommen waters has she not?" Robb questioned sharply.

"Yes your grace but Tommen water is only 7 the marriage is unconsummated I assure you." Mace replied.

Margaery could see Robb Stark was unhappy with Mace Tyrell trying to place her in his bed. "I was given the crown by the rightful king, Stannis Baratheon. It was never my wish to be a king. My bannerman placed this crown on me so I sought independence for the north. When Stannis brought justice to my people I chose to follow him. Now he has charged me with rule of the seven kingdoms. I may not hold the same contempt for your family that his grace had but I will not let you make demands out of this surrender. Stannis named me king. You can accept my rule and bend the knee or the Florents can be placed in Highgarden, those are my terms" Robb said to Mace in an icy voice. One that seemed far too harsh for a man of eight and ten.

Mace was taken aback by the king's harsh response. He regained his composure. "I will need a day to discuss this with my lord your grace."

"That will be fine." The King then singled to Edmure Tully who then brought out a golden rose pendent and handed it to Mace. "You should know your son's host was crushed this morning. Your son has been taken prisoner."

Mace Tyrell was at a loss for words. Thankfully his mother replied for him.

"We will consider your conditions your Grace." Olenna said humbly.

"We have no choice, we must surrender. If we don't our house will be destroyed." Olenna said to her son.

"I will not give up all that I have gained for my house." Mace replied angrily.

"Wake up you fool. Both hosts have been scattered and the ironborn raid your land. If we don't do something about that it will be an easy thing to place the Florent's in Highgarden. They supported Stannis after Renly was killed and Robb Stark will have no problem rewarding their service to Stannis." Olenna argued.

"Margaery will be Queen!" Mace said more to himself then anyone in the tent. Before the queen of thorns could lecture her son further a servant interrupted her.

"What is it now?" Olenna asked in a frustrated tone.

"Lady Lannister wished to speak to you." The servant said.

"Send her in then." Olenna replied.

Lady Sansa Lannister walked into the tent a very different girl than she had come to the Tyrells a year ago. Where the younger Sansa was shy and fearful the present women standing before them in crimson Red and covered in jewels was the very picture of confidence. "Lord Tyrell I was hoping to speak to you outside the normal peace discussion." It was said to Mace but obviously intended for his mother.

"What do you wish to speak of?" Mace asked trying to sound confident.

"I will speak plainly my lord. The ironborn raid your land, steal your crops and rape your women. If you do not come to their aid soon they may find the Florents a better choice as lord paramount of the Reach. The king wishes for this war to be over. He sees no need to insert a new house in control of the Reach. That being said he will not give into demands of any kind. Surrender and you may keep what is your Lord Tyrell." Lady Lannister said in a sweet voice that covered the dark meaning of her words.

Everyone in the room was quite.

"That was all that I wanted to bring to your attention my lord." Lady Sansa said as she turned to leave.

"Let me walk you out my lady" The Queen of Thorns insisted.

As they walked out of the tent she began to talk. "You have grown quite a bit in the last year my sweet child."

Sansa ignored the complement. "The king wants an end to this war as soon as possible. However he will not make deals for your allegiance. Your loyalty must being given up for free without condition."

Olenna was about to reply until Sansa cut her off.

"However my brother will have to marry again whether he wants to or not. If the Tyrell's surrender without condition I will argue that a marriage with Margaery is within his best interest." Lady Lannister said.

"Is that a guarantee?" Olenna asked.

"No it's a chance at best." And with Lady Lannister left the Queen of Thornes to consider her choices."

An hour later Lord Mace Tyrell bent the knee to Robb Stark. As the king's host marched into the city bread and fruit was handed to the people in the name of King Robb Stark at Sansa's suggestion.

"Your grace I would request that the men you captured at the battle of Bitterbridge be released as soon as possible to deal with the ironborn." Mace asked as he and the king road up to the Red Keep.

"The lords will remain hostages of the crown. However the knights and men-at-arms where released under the command of the Florents and Manderlys to deal with the ironborn before I reached the capital." Robb replied.

Lord Tyrell was shocked. "You already set them free?"

"I saw no need to hold 15,000 prisoners. Especially when they could serve a far more important task." Robb said still not turning to look at Lord Tyrell.

Mace was still baffled that any general would just set 15,000 prisoners free. "I thank you for that kindness your grace but I must ask why." Mace questioned.

"The Reach is part of the Seven Kingdoms its people are my responsibility." Robb answered

"That was very noble of you your grace. You have proven beyond any-

"Brightwater will be restored to the Florents as well as the Manderlys former land on the Mandar." Robb interrupted.

"Your grace I'm grateful for your mercy, but I must-

"Your gratefulness is unnecessary just your obedience." Robb said as they reached the keep.

Trying to sound more firm the Lord of Highgarden began to speak. "The land on the Mandar is some of the most fertile land in the Reach. Several of my bannermen have-

"That is not up for negotiation Lord Tyrell." The king his anger peaking from his regular icy tone.

Mace resigned his head knowing that he no longer had enough power to negotiate.

Robb entered the Throne room of the Red Keep with 300 men and a small Tyrell party of 30. Everyone watched in silence as Robb Stark stared at the Iron Throne. Many expected him to claim the stairs and sit the throne just to bask in the glory. But he continued to stare at it.

"So this is the chair my father was killed for." Robb said almost without emotion.

Robb's own men starred at each other unsure of what to say to the king.

Finally the Great Jon spoke. "You have won your grace. You have brought justice to the unjust, safety to your people, and conquered the Seven Kingdoms. All that is left is to punish Cerci Lannister. Your father would be proud. Sit the throne that you have earned."

Margaery knew her father would be furious with what she was about to do. No doubt he hoped to throw Margaery into the Young Wolf's bed. However she could not do nothing. Tommen was a sweet boy. Not guilty of any of his parent's crimes. She needed to at least try and insure his safety.

As Robb took the first step up the throne Margaery's voice stopped him.

"Your grace I know it is not my place to ask, just as I know you to be a just and fair king, I ask mercy for my husband. He is an innocent boy nothing like his cruel brother." Margaery said nervously.

"Be quiet Margaery" Mace said to his daughter in a hushed tone but with an expression that asked if she had gone mad.

Robb turned to look at Margaery. "Everyone out" The king said in a harsh voice. After everyone save for Robb, Sansa Raynald, his uncles, Mace and Margery had left he began to speak. "And what would you have me do my lady" The king asked rhetorically. "He may be an innocent boy now but if he is not handled another lord my try to place him on the throne in a few years. Should I risk the possibility of another war for the life of one child?"

Mace glared dagger at his daughter hoping the next words out of her mouth would be an apology.

"I"…..

"I assume Cerci Lannister has been confined to her room along with her son." Robb said sparing Margaery the need to speak.

Lord Mace uncomfortable as he was in his current position managed to speak. "I assure you your grace the marriage will be annulled and Tommen can be…. taken care off."

"Your good son." Robb responded almost humorously.

"Your grace?" Mace responded.

"And Lady Margaery what do you suggest?" The king asked Margaery.

"Myhaps Tommen could join the brave men of the Nights Watch along with your half-brother." Margaery said trying to curry sympathy.

"The vow for the men of the Nights Watch might have been sufficient before this war. But this war has shown us that a vow does not mean much opposed to a crown. Both Stannis and I wished to legitimize my brother and have him forsake his vows. I made him my heir believing he would claim the title of King in the North without hesitation. He chose his word instead of the crown. Not all men have as much honor as my brother. Cerci relieved Barristan Selmy of his vows. What is stopping someone else from doing the same when he comes of age? Now tell me again what do you think I should do?" Robb asked harshly.

Margaery didn't know how to respond to that. She knew the wise thing would be to just left it alone like her father wanted her to. But she had already made up her mind. Here family had chosen power over honor all throughout this war. Her father had tried to insure his place in court and a grandson on the throne by marrying her to 3 different kings. She was going to choose honor this time. "I don't know what you should do…but I ask you what would your lord father do?"

Robb raises an eyebrow at Margaery's words.

Mace Tyrell looks at his daughter with fury in his eyes. He attempted to make up for his daughter's words. "Your grace I'm sure we all understand that it is no easy choice to make. But we will support any decision you feel is necessary to protect the realm."

Robb then looked at Margaery. "So you will stand by Tommen knowing he is no true king?"

"I make no claim to him being king. Only that he is innocent your grace." Margaery said bowing her head.

Robb then turned around and began the climb up the stairs to set the Iron Throne. "Tommen Waters will remain under my custody until he comes of age. As long as he renounces his claim to the Iron Throne I will find use for him in my service. Now bring the queen and her son into the throne room for judgment."

Both Margaery and her father were taken aback by the king's decision. Margaery was the first to recover. "Yes your grace" She then curtsied and left with her father.

As soon as they left his councilors began discussing matters that needed to be taken care of. They all knew that Tommen's prescience would be an everlasting threat. They however also knew that the king's mind was made up. It was only Sansa who voiced a complaint.

"Brother do you think that wise to raise the previous king alongside of you?" She asked.

"No Sansa I do not, but it matters not. I'm not going to kill a boy for the consequences of his parent's actions. Besides we promised Ser Jamie is family would be spared if he acknowledged your claim to Casterly Rock. We hold onto our word" Robb said as he made it to the top of the Iron Throne.

"A noble decision your grace" Edmure Tully replied.

"The North, West, Vale, Riverlands, and now the Reach have all fallen into place." Robb said to himself more than anyone in the room.

"Your grace, I believe we need discuss liberating the Stormlands." Davos said politely.

"Send the Tyrells to do it. Have them prove their loyalty" The blackfish replied.

All seemed to agree save for Sansa.

"We may need them to help but you must liberate the Stormlands with your own host Robb. If you're to be king over all Seven Kingdoms, Mace Tyrell can't be viewed as the liberator of the Stormlands. We may need the loyalty of the Stormlords further down the line. We have another Targaryen to deal with in slaver's bay and this one has actual dragons." Sansa said before all the men in the room.

Robb thought on that. "Your right. It's my responsibility. I can't just have Lord Tyrell do it as punishment. We will march on the morrow to finally finish this."

"Speaking of lord Tyrell, I think you should considered his offer to marry Margaery." Sansa said.

"I said from the beginning. I wasn't going to make deals with him. It was unconditional surrender." Robb said, his icy tone turning angry.

Sansa kept her calm tone when speaking to her brother. "And he has surrendered. He's also offered food and compensation for the war. He isn't wrong. You will need to remarry. Why not seal a bond with the south. I control the West, Rickon the North, Robert the East and Willis has the South. All that is left is the Stormlands which Stannis gave to you. We should have no trouble placing Gendry in Storm's End. Once the Golden Company is taken care of the Stormlords that supported Joffrey will fall into place. After we retake the Stormlands from the dragon pretender Dorne will be the last Kingdom left independent."

Davos was the first to realize the problem that left. "That brings up an important issue your grace. Will you allow Dorne to remain independent?"

"I hoped to rule only over people that would name me king. I don't wish to be a conqueror. But as my hand do you think that wise Lord Davos." Robb asked.

"I know Stannis never would have accepted a kingdom remaining independent. However your reign has yet to be solidified. If we send tens of thousands of men to die in Dorne the kingdom might fall apart once more. Thousands have already died. Dorne is the only kingdom that has remained untouched by war. And winter is upon us." Davos spoke truthfully.

Robb thought on it silently while his councilors argued the issue. Both Tully men and the great Jon thought it dangerous to leave Dorne independent fearing they could try and place Marcella on the throne. Davos and Lord Royce thought that it would be far too costly to invade Dorne. Robb finally broke the discussion. "Send word to Dorne. I offer them a place in my kingdom or independence. But make clear that an attempt to support another claimant to the throne will be seen as an act of war."

"Maybe we can bring Dorne into the fold diplomatically." Sansa suggested.

"How?" Ser Davos asked.

"Through marriage" Sansa replied.

Robb then same to the same conclusion the other men did. "Didn't you advocate a marriage to Margaery to gain the support of the Reach" Robb asked with a confused tone?

"Yes I did. And I'm sure Prince Doreen would like wed his daughter to you. However he might settled for another Lord Paramount. Willis Tyrell is still unmarried and…

Sansa was interrupted by Mace Tyrell marching into the Throne room. "Your grace Tommen is died."

The king stood up from his throne. "What happened?"

"It appears that Cerci was not willing to let her son be taken alive, your grace. She poisoned him as soon as we entered her chambers." Mace yelled.

How could this have happened? After everything he had done to avoid such a thing from happening. Robb had promised that Tommen would be sparred if he supported Sansa's claim to Casterly Rock. Jamie ran to Cerci's chambers. The guards stopped him for a second until the king told them to let him pass. As soon as he saw it he collapsed. There lied Tommen's lifeless body before him. Only Sansa, Margaery, and the king remained in the room. "What happened?" Jamie hissed.

The king didn't even turn his attention away from Tommen's body. "His mother chose to poison him rather than see him loose his crown." There was no sympathy in the king's tone. His eyes betray no emotion.

The king was already on his way out when Jamie started yelling at him. "You promised me he would be safe." Jamie yelled at the king.

"I promised you I would spare him. You have only your sister and yourself to blame for what happened to your son" The king didn't even turn around while he lectured Ser Jamie. He passed the silent sisters walking into the room without giving them any notice.

As Jamie stared at his youngest he felt and hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see the dark blue eyes of his good sister. "I failed him" Jamie said near tears.

"You did everything you could it save him. You can't blame yourself for what your sister has done." Sansa's told him in sisterly voice.

The king returned to the Throne room.

"Your grace what happened?" Edmure Tully asked.

"Tommen was poisoned by his mother." Almost uninterested by the whole event.

"Why?" The council members all asked in a mix of shock and discuss.

"It matters not. The issue has been taken care of. I believe we have other matters to attend to." Robb said as he walked passed all of them singling them to follow.

Ser Davos was taken aback by how fast the king moved past Tommen's death. _He becomes more like Stannis every day_. Davos thought to himself.

They enter the small council chambers and sat. "We should continue to the matters at hand." The king stated.

"Of course your grace. First I believe it would be wise to officially form your small council." Davos stated.

"Agreed. Ser Davos as my Hand do you have any suggestions." The king asked.

"I would like to nominate Wyman Manderly as master of coin." Davos replied

"Agreed. Do any of you have a lord in mind for master of laws?" Robb replied.

"If we wish to bring Dorne into the fold it might be wise to leave an important position open for them." Edmure Tully suggested.

"Lord Tully brings up a good point" Davos said. "It might also be important to leave a position for Mace Tyrell. He has fallen far from his power under Tommen."

Robb gave a dry humorless laugh at that. "That fool can have a position when he is proven capable. We will leave the position of Master of Laws vacant for now. So is there any suggestions for Master of Whispers?"

The council was quiet for several seconds.

"I will be the Master of Whispers." Sansa announced as she walked in and sat at the opposite end of Robb.

"Sansa you are not yet five and ten." Her brother pointed out.

"You were only five and ten when your bannerman made you a king. I've been at court longer than anyone in this room. I understand how things work and have learned a great deal." Sansa replied without hesitation.

Robb looked at his sister for several seconds considering it.

"I agree with your sister your grace. She has far more experience at court then any of us." Raynald replied.

"Fine you will be the master of whispers." The King declared. "That just leaves master of ships."

Edmure Tully nominated Lord Mallister while Lord Yohn Royce nominated Lord Grafton. Then Sansa did something that shocked everyone. "Theon Greyjoy." She said silencing evewryone.

Everyone was shocked. "You want me to reward someone who betrayed me." The King questioned.

"Theon was pardoned of his crimes by King Stannis was he not?" Sansa asked rhetorically.

"He was pardoned because he was useful to Stannis. But that does not mean he will be forgiven for what he did." Robb said angrily.

"Robb, regardless of what he did, he did it to prove himself to his father. Surely you understand that. If he hadn't done what he did the Bolton men could very well have killed Bran and Rickon. He saved Gwen's life what more does he need to do to earn a second chance?" Sansa could see that it would take more to convince here brother. "More importantly if you wish to install him as lord of the Iron Islands we need to show he has our backing. Once they see that the lawful heir has the backing of the crown the Ironborn will fall into place. Let us end all of the feuds from this war."

The King looked at his sister angrily. He knew she was right. But how could he ever trust Theon after what he did? At 15 Robb had thought of Theon as an older brother. He was one of the first to join the great Jon in declaring him king in the north. Robb had relied on Theon as his most trusted adviser, and just as momentum was building up on his side of the war Theon's capture of Winterfell brought it to a grinding halt. It led to the collapsed the northern war effort. "Fine, Ser Brynden bring in Theon."

"Yes, your grace." He obeyed dutifully but his face did not hide the fact that he didn't like the idea.

As Theon Greyjoy limped into the small council chamber Robb was able for the first time to truly understand how bad his imprisonment had been. When Robb believed that Theon had killed his brothers he might have wished for this kind of punishment but knowing that Rickon was safe in Winterfell and Bran north of the wall forced Robb to feel some form of sympathy. The two men where almost opposites now. They had both been imprisoned for over a year, but where Robb was now the peak of physical fitness Theon was a shell of his former self. Long gone was the cocky and calmly man that left for pike. Robb noticed that half of his fingers were missing and that his broken leg would never get better. He also saw how his dark black hair had turned white giving him an appearance of a ghost.

Robb began to think on his imprisonment at the Twins. He had been passed out after lord Bolton had stabbed him in the chest. The only thing he could remember in those first days was seeing them sew Greywind's head on to Wendel Manderly's body. Placing his crown on Wendel's head and giving him a lamb leg as a scepter. He assumed they had kept him alive in case his great uncle was able to, by some miracle, form a host to threaten the Twins. He had been tortured at the Twins for a couple weeks till they got bored. He then was placed in the deepest cell and left to rout. It was rather large but incredibly cold. In his solitude he had learned an ability he realized he had had for a while. At first he would go into mice. Controlling their body and moving around the castle. Then he moved into birds. Flying around the Riverlands learning what had happened in the war. One night while leading a pack of wolves he was broken from his connection by a voice.

"Your Grace." His former squire, Oliver, had said to him. He had brought him more food for him to keep up his strength.

"Why have you done this?" Robb asked him.

"You are my king" was his reply.

"So if I ask you to release me right now would you? Robb asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes but I fear we would not make it out of the castle. But if you wish to try I'm willing your grace." Oliver struggled to say.

"And what is it you wish for this loyalty." Robb asked.

Oliver was ashamed to ask but he felt he must. "If a host comes for revenge I know my father must pay for what he has done but I ask mercy for my brothers. Send them to the Wall if you can."

Robb almost laughed at that. He wasn't getting out of here any time soon. But he agreed none the less.

The next 9 months consisted of exercising in his cell in the morning until Oliver came down with practice swords one day. They trained every other day with sword till Oliver became a poor challenge for Robb. At night Robb practiced his warging. For almost a month Oliver stopped coming and Robb assumed Oliver had given up. It came as a huge surprise when he saw his good brother break into his cell.

"You're supposed to be died" was all his good brother was able to say.

"If you thought I was dead why did you come to rescue me? Robb asked confused.

I didn't. I came to rescue Jeyne and your child." Raynald replied.

"My child?!" Robb yelled.

"Yes she was pregnant. The Frey's took her when they found her posing as a serving maid at Riverrun." Raynald responded while looking for the key to Robb's cell. He found them and quickly released his good brother.

Robb took the sword of a Frey guard who laid dead at the entrance to the dungeons.

Robb and Raynald cut through 30 guards till they made it to the Robb they believe Jeyne to be in. They found her laying in a bed, blood surrounding her.

Robb walked up to her bed slowly, noticing the child that she had already had the baby. "Jey...Jeyne where is our child? The words came out painfully.

Jeyne turned her head towards her husband. A weak smile formed on her face.

"Safe" And with that she closed her eyes and passes.

"I failed you" Robb said to Raynald

Raynald tried unsuccessfully restrain Robb as he went into a blind rage attacking every Frey man he could kill.

Robb made it to Walder Frey's chambers. A group of guards stood in front of Lord Frey's chambers. Robb attacked them without a second thought. Two of them were down before the others even noticed. Another guard ran at Robbs turned back but was struck down by Raynald. Robb struck the last guard in the stomach then continued to cut into him. Filled with pure rage Robb mercilessly cuts his body into pieces.

"Robb, he's dead." Raynald yelled at Robb as he pulled him of the dismembered guard. Robb was brought back to reality by his good brother's words. He looked at the bloody body and began to realize what he had done. As his heart rate slows Robb becomes once again the man he was before. A man with a goal.

They enter the chambers and see two guards standing beside Lord Frey. The first charges at Robb. With minimal effort he slices the guard down with one hand. The other guard knowing he has no chance runs out the back of the chambers. Robb walked up to Lord Frey sitting in his chair.

"I should have killed you with your bitch mother." Lord Frey spits out.

Robb's only reply is punching him in the face. They drag Lord Frey out of the castle and in front of Stannis' host. All of the Northern lords looked at him in disbelief. Robb saw a strange banner he didn't understand in the other side of the Trident. It was a quartered Lion and wolf.

Raynald seemed to notice Robbs confusion and explained that the Vale Lords had declared Sansa Queen in the North, Riverlands, Vale, and Westerlands.

Robb stopped 20 feet in front of Stannis's horse. To Stannis's anger the Northern lords began to bow.

Stannis's men looked noticeably worried by this. Northerners made up by far the largest part of his host. To everyone's shock however Robb went to one knee in front of Stannis. Stannis then commanded him to stand. As he stood a man approach him. The man was almost a skeleton. He had white hair, was missing several finger, limbed, and was completely soaked. However in his arms he cradling a blanket.

It wasn't until the man handed to blanket to Robb that he realized that there was a child in it.

"Her mother named her Gwen." He said.

The realization that this was his child and that the man handing her to him was Theon hit him at the same time.

While carrying the child with one hand he began to choke the life out of Theon with the other. "I ought to kill you right here you traitor."

"Enough" Stannis commanded. "I have pardoned him of his crimes"

"He killed my brothers. They were boys." Robb yelled.

"He didn't kill your brother Lord Stark. Rickon is in Winterfell and Bran is off somewhere beyond the Wall." Stannis replied somewhat annoyed.

"What?' Robb questioned finally letting go of his former friend's throat.

"It took a rather long meeting with Stannis to explain what had happened in the last 9 months. It took another long meeting with his Sister to convince her not to march on Stannis.

Now looking at Theon Robb felt like he was seeing another path. Both men had been imprisoned for about a year. But were Robb had gained half a foot Theon had lost the same. Robb was now almost all muscle and Theon was nearly all bone. Theon's eye also showed a deep sadness where Robbs showed anger. Gone was the calmly and prideful friend he remembered.

"Theon of house Greyjoy you are to return to the Iron Islands with 5,000 of my men to claim your birth right and bring the Iron Islands into the fold." Robb commanded.

"Your Grace I fear the Iron born will not be ruled by a cripple." Theon replied humbling.

"They will be ruled by who I tell them or I will have every man on those damned Island killed." Robb retorted.

"Yes your grace." Theon replied with a large portion of fear in his expression.

"Now head to the Reach and meet up with the Redwyne fleet then sail to the Iron Islands. After the Islands have submitted you are to return and take up the position as master of ships." Robb stated angrily.

Most of the lords looked unhappy with the decision but said nothing.

Robb entered the king's chambers and dropped onto the bed. He began to fall asleep before a soft voice interrupted.

"Sleeping all ready?" His sister said playfully.

"If the gods permit" Robb replied with his eyes still closed.

"There is another unresolved matter that should be dealt with before anything else." Sansa said in a serious tone.

He knew where this was going. "The Tyrell girl." Robb stated annoyed.

"Every person to marry her was had the largest army backing their claim for king." Sansa replied unfazed by her brother announce.

"And they've all ended up died." Robb retorted.

"I know you don't believe in this childish curse. Marrying her would prevent any chance at another candidate popping up. And this dragon real or not is steal a threat." Sansa replied.

Robb was silent for several second then finally spoke "You are right. I need this issue taken care of. I will ask Mace for Margaery's hand and we will marry before we set out for the Stormlands. And maybe after that you will permit me some sleep." Robb said to Sansa in a voice that gave her the slightest hope that laughter and joy had not completely died from her brother.

Sansa smiled. "Yes your grace." She said before she exited his room.

Robb thought to himself how he had got into this situation. He became frustrated thinking of it. _Damn you Stannis._ He thought to himself as he approached Mace Tyrell's room. Why had Stannis cursed him with this crown? Robb began to remember fondly of the relief he had felt when he knelt to Stannis 3 months ago.

"Your Grace" Mace Tyrell said as he hurried into a bow. "What do I owe the ho…"

Cutting Mace Tyrell of midsentence "I ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mace was taken aback but none the less pleased. "You honor me your grace. I will begin preparations now. The wedding should be ready by the time you return from the Stormlands."

"The wedding will take place before I leave." The king replied.

"Will you be delaying your departure?" Mace asked confused.

"I'm to leave on the morrow. The wedding needs to be held tonight." The king said trying to hold back his annoyance.

"Your grace that isn't nearly enough time to prepare a royal wedding." Mace argued.

"All that is needed is a septon and your daughter." The king replied firmly.

Mace was about to argue when his mother cut him off. "No use arguing with the king, Mace. We shall ready Margaery as best we can and prepare a feast." Olenna said to the king as she curtsied.

Margaery was in her chambers reflecting on what Cerci had done. _How could she do that to her own son? _She thought to herself.

A knock was hear on the door and brought her out of her daydreams. "Come in" She replied.

Her grandmother entered the room. "It seems Lady Lannister was able to convince her brother to marry you after all."

"He agreed" Margaery asked shocked.

"It would seem so." Olenna replied as she looked though her granddaughter's clothes.

A hundred thoughts began to fill Margaery's head. What kind of dress should she were? How big of a wedding would it be? Would the young wolf despise her like King Robert did Cerci?

Margaery's thoughts where interrupted by her grandmother. "Well get up we need to get you ready" Olenna said harshly.

"Ready for what?" Margaery asked confused

"The king wishes to have the wedding today" Olenna replied as she returned to picking a dress.

Margaery almost laughed. "You can't be serious. He plans to have a royal wedding today"

"It seems the young wolf wants to solidify the alliance before he leaves for the Stormlands. And it's not like we are in a position to argue." Olenna said bringing a dress up to Margaery then dismissing it and throwing it on the floor.

Margaery looked through all her dresses. She obviously didn't have enough time to have one made. She picked one of her more modest dresses and had it altered slightly. It was a dark green covered in golden flowers. She hoped that looking innocent would be more appealing to the king then being seductive.

"You plan on having the wedding today?" Sansa questioned to her half asleep brother.

"I didn't see any point on forestalling it" Robb replied while in bed.

Knowing that his mind was made up she accepted this. "Well have you chosen something to wear?" She asked.

"I see no problem with what I wear now." Robb said standing up.

Sansa looked at him. He wore the same leathers that he took with him into battle "Robb you're not just King in the North anymore. Appearances matter down here and you need to look the part of a king if you are going to inspire the same support you have from the north."

Robb relented and let Sansa choose his clothing for the wedding. She decided to use their mother's brighter house colors instead of their father black and gray. She chose for him a blue shirt with a fine red doublet. He wore black pants and a fur cloaks tied on with a silver wolf pendent. The final accessory was his iron and bronze crown.

"Do try to smile Robb. No lady want's to think that marrying her is a burden, even one that has been married three times" Sansa said as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

The sept of Balor looked far different the last two times Margaery had been there. There were no elaborate decorations and only a small assortment of flowers that the Tyrells had provided. The king stood at the top of the stair beside the High Septon. Margaery found it strange how Robb Stark, a man who claimed the old gods, managed to get the strict High Sparrow to accept his rule. Ignoring the questions she had about her future husband, she began to look at the guest. When she had married Joffrey hundreds of high lords gave fake smiles and wishes to her all in a hope to be on the good side of the future queen. This time the only people who seemed happy where a few of the Reach Lords many of which had just been the king's prisoners after the battle of Bitterbridge, Sansa, and of course her father. In the front row on the king's side was Lord Umber, Royce, Edmure and Brynden Tully, Glover, Mormont, Blackwood, and Sansa. Margaery felt a small sense of pity for the man. The only close family he had attending was his sister. His mother and father had been killed and his other siblings where lost. Compared to Margaery who had her mother, father, 3 brothers and even most distant cousins with her. When her and her father reached the stairs she was able to make out some of the king's features. He had shaved his beard making him look closer to his age but still wore a scowl across his face. He was dressed in fine velvets of red, and blue. Something he was not known for. She half expected him to be married in his armor. She finally reached the top and looked at her future husband in the eyes. They were a deep blue, but they held no affection for her. She could see a heavy burden but also a strong determination in them. But most of all she saw pain. The coldness of her eyes made her shiver. Both her and the king turned to face the High Septon. For a moment her anger overpowered her nervousness as she look at the septon. He stood there and recited the vows has if he had never wronged Margaery.

Her father took her Tyrell cloaks off of her once more and this time a Stark one was place on her back. The words where said for the fourth and hopefully last time. As the king kissed her it felt only of duty not affection or even desire. She stepped down as a queen once again and walked out of the sept into a crowd of people cheering. The feast was held in the Red Keep and to Margaery's surprise was quite nice for being done in one day. The decoration where simple but numerous. There where singers and jugglers and dancers. It was a rather loud feast thanks to the northerners who all felt the need to attend armed. But it seemed as if everyone enjoyed themselves… except for the king.

The Great Jon was the first to call for the bedding. The idea of a bedding had always made Margaery nervous. Renly and Tommen didn't have one and Joffrey never made it to his.

"You seem scared" Robb asked.

"It is nothing your grace. Just nervous of being paraded around is all" She said forcing a smile.

Robb turned his head and informed the crowd that there would not be a bedding ceremony. The Great Jon started to protest but the glare the king gave stopped him. Robb and Margaery retired to the king's chambers.

After they enter and stood at opposite ends of the bed she reach for the pitcher of wine. "Would you like some wine your grace?"

"No just put out the candles." He said as he began to take his boots off. It was not said unkindly but almost uninterested and Margaery wondered if that was slightly worse.

Margaery obey and began to undress. When she finished she laid there on the bed nervously as the king began. It wasn't bad. Slightly painful like she had been told it would be, but what worried her the most was how little passion the king had. She knew she was beautiful. She had inspired lust in every man she had met save for Renly. So why did this man act as if he was completing a chore. She knew it could not be for the same reason as her first husband. At the end of it Margaery lied next to the king who had long fallen asleep thinking of what was in store for her. A marriage had finally been consummated and she began to realize that she would be the mother of his children. She thought on this for a while. _Will he always be so distant from me? Will he let me truly be a mother to our child or will he wish to raise him away from me?_ Margaery spent most of the night worrying about how their marriage would be.


	5. The Three Bears

**So I kind of hit a road block with my other story, which became far more popular than this one. After 3 monthes of zeros progress I decided to come back to this fic instead. This chapter was written about a year ago but I was too lazy to try and spell check a 12k long chapter. Finally got around to it and if some of you think the spelling it still bad imagine that times 100.**

** Chapter Five: The Three Bears**

315 A.C. Oldtown

Gregor was overcome with joy. Having a chance to finally visit the citadel. Many times he had dreamed of visiting the center of knowledge and learning in Westeros. As a child Gregor had aspirations of becoming a Maester. These dreams where quickly crushed by his mother. "No son of mine will be a maester." Alysanne Mormont had said. His father had been more focused on piety. "Following the 7 is all that matters." Was the only thing he got from his father when asked what he should do. If anything, Gregor was a dutiful son. With the goal of making both his parents proud Gregor chose the path of a warrior. Hurting others or even confrontation never came easy to Gregor. It was an odd thing. Many other lordlings would take advantage of Gregor's gentle and passive personality once the found out that the 7-foot-tall 14 year old held very little capability for violence. The gentle giant they called him. It came a surprise to everyone that someone with such a passive personality would have such a skill at arms. "The gods are not without a since of humor." His father would tell him. He had tried to avoid practicing his sword play preferring the company of books. However, the library at Clegane keep had a limited selection to say the least. Gregor had read at least every book twice. And more importantly his mother would not stand for him refusing to practice. So reluctantly Gregor had accepted the role of a warrior. He had long believed that becoming a great knight relied less on skill at arms and more about standing for what's right. Protecting the innocent and upholding chivalry, that made a great knight. His path had started when he became a page of Podrick Payne, the master at arms at Casterly Rock. It was there that he experienced the lowest point in his life, and also found the inspiration for becoming the greatest knight in the history of the seven kingdoms. While reading in the library of Casterly Rock he had come across The Rape of the Riverlands. It was one of the newest books in the library and Gregor wished to learn about the War of 5 Kings. What he learned from it would live with him tell he died. The horrible atrocities committed in the Riverlands by his uncle and namesake had appalled him. The information had him crying in his room for most of that day. It wasn't till lady Sansa had come to him had he stopped.

"Why would he name me after such a man" He had asked her?

What she told him that day had more of an impact on him than any other single event in his life. "He named you after him so that you might cleanse that name. So, that you could restore honor to your family after the sins committed by your uncle."

That day marked a change in attitude for him. He had sworn to the seven that he would become the greatest knight to ever live. A knight so great that the horrible atrocities committed by his uncle would be forgotten. At the age of 14 some men would argue he had already succeeded. Gregor had become the youngest knight in the history of the seven kingdoms. During a trip to Oxcross, Podrick and Gregor had been charged to put down a group of bandits that had sprung up in the area calling themselves the Rivercrows, a group of Riverlanders that never accepted the compensation given by the Lannister after the War of 5 Kings, and preferred to have the debt paid in blood. They turned to pillaging and plundering like the Westermen did to them at the start of the war. Two smaller attacks had already been put down and another larger one would later put an end to the Rivercrows for good. Ser Podrick, Gregor Clegane, and 50 knights arrived unprepared to fight 300 bandits, many of whom were suspected to be knights themselves. Podrick's men where eventually able to expel the bandits after heavy casualties. Podrick found Gregor on the ground in front of a women caring an infinite child, with 3 score cuts on him 2 arrows in him and a sword still piercing his stomach. Several men reported seeing Gregor clashing swords and disarming the Devil Horse, the leader of the bandits who was believed to be of distant relation to house bracken his identity never truly learned, only to allow him to retreated in order to defend a peasant women from the bandits. Accounts differ on how many attackers Clegane fought off. The lowest number being half a dozen and the highest a score. The women herself claimed 12. Gregor himself did not remember how many men he slew when he awoke but it was noted that 15 bodies were found around him. No man there dared question his bravery but several of them thought it folly to allow the Devil Horse to escape, in order to save one peasant women. Regardless of the effect it had Podrick knighted Gregor when he awoke, naming him Ser Gregor Clegane of Oxcross. Gregor was not able to accompany Podrick to the next assault which would eventually end the Rivercrows. Podrick raised a force of 500 men and tracked down the bandits. He set fire to a small forest they had sought shelter in and slaughtered all the men who were scattered by the fire. The Devil Horse was found after, his body cooked alive in his armor. Gregor did however stand vigil in the burned sept of Oxcross for 7 days for his knighting ceremony. Having proven himself to the realm as a noble knight Gregor still felt unsatisfied with his achievements. He knew it would take more for the realm to forget about the mountain that rides.

It had been a rare privilege to visit not only the citadel to deliver a book from Casterly Rock but to also visit his cousin, Gerold Mormont who had finally returned from Lys. Apparently Gerold had grown up in Lys and been kept secret from his father. Jorah Mormont had been so wroth with anger that he had threated to lead the second sons and attack Lys. Lynesse had also been pressured into returning to Westeros by her own father. With Robb Stark as the new king the Hightowers needed to build alliances with the North. It then became beneficial to reform the once broken relationship between Mormont and Hightowers. Being the grandfather of the queen, Lord Leyton was able to have the king restore Gerold the lordship of Bear Island. Gerold would now be 23, a man grown, but who had never set foot in Westeros. He wondered how his cousin would fair in the cruel north his mother spoke so fondly of. Gregor went to the port to greet his other cousin, George Arryn. Men had started calling the 10 year old boy the mountain bear, due to his mother's house and because at 10 George already stood as tall as his father Robert Arryn. George was currently a page for Ser Yohndar Royce the grandson to Yohn Royce. Yohndar was a man of 20. He had all he courtesy expected from an heir to a noble house of the Vale. However, it was obvious that he craved an opportunity to prove himself in battle, having missed the last war and been forced to earn his knighthood in a melee.

"Ser Yohndar" Gregor said as he bowed slightly in respect to an elder of a greater house.

"Ser Gregor" As Yohndar bowed in a sign of respect he felt owed to someone who had truly earned his spurs.

"Cousin" George yelled as he hugged Gregor.

"It is good to see you as well cousin. I believe your Lord father also sent you with a book to donate to the citadel."

"Yes, The High Kings of the Vale by maester Lyn" George said as he held the book.

The 3 boys went to the citadel to deliver the books. The maesters thanked them graciously and gave them a tour of the citadel. They were shown several strange animals that had arrived from the jade sea. One of the animals was something that looked like a horse that had black and white stripes. The maester referred to it as a zorse. The maesters then showed them what looked to be a regular horse at first glance until Gregor noticed the horn protruding from its head.

"A unicorn?!" Gregor asked in amazement.

"Yes, a gift from lord Magnar" The maester replied.

The unicorn was by far the most interesting thing shown to them in Gregor's option, however Yohndar and George both thought the assortment of Valyrian steel weapons gifted by Aurane Waters in his journey to Valyria was more fascinating. The stayed much longer then they should have thanks to Gregor. When they exited the citadel, it was already night. They went through the alleys thinking they would reach Hightower fastest this way.

"Maybe taking the alleys at night was not the wisest decision" Gregor said once he realized they were lost.

"Where going to the Hightower. I didn't think it would be that hard to find" Yohndar replied while they entered another dead in.

The group eventually exited the ally into the empty market square. "See now that were out in the open it should be no trouble getting to Hightower" Yohndar said confidently.

"Still it might be good to ask one of the city guard. There's two over there across the street" Gregor said pointing to two figures covered in shadow. Gregor walked over towards the men. "Excuse me. We seem-" The man fell over as Gregor placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Why did you knock him over?" George yelled.

Gregor noticed a small dart perturbing from the man's neck. He picked it up and placed it next to his nose. "Sweet sleep" he said to himself. "The man might wake in a day" He hoped saying a silent prayer to the maiden. "We need to get out of her now." He yelled to Yohndar and George.

"Why?" Both Yohndar and George questioned. It was at that point Yohndar noticed more than a dozen shadows coming from all sides.

Gregor rushed towards his cousin and the three men readied their swords

A woman, in her 40s, stood forward. I'm Obara Sand. Daughter to Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. The man your uncle killed. We are the children of Oberyn and we seek a debt that must be paid in blood.

"What are you talking about? The Mountain was killed 15 years ago, by your fathers own poison blade." Yohndar question.

"Yes, but the Mountain also killed father's sister and niece. For the debt to be paid we intend to kill Gregor's brother and nephew. Then the debt will be settled. Our fight is not with you. We only want Clegane. Leave now and you will be spared. If you stand in our way however you will die."

"Then we will die" George yelled readying his sword.

"So be it" Obara said.

Before the 10-year-old Arryn could charge his enemy, his world went black. Even the sand snakes stopped in astonishment when Gregor hit his own cousin with the hilt of his sword knocking him unconscious. "Ser Yohndar take my cousin away and gather the city watch." Gregor said.

"Like hell. I'm not going to leave you to fight off a dozen angry Dornish women yourself." Yohndar replied

"I do not want my cousin's blood on my hands. Get him to safety!" Gregor said forcefully.

Yohndar began to contemplate his choses. "Gregor, you can't take on all them alone." He yelled.

"I'm not alone. The seven will fight beside me" Gregor replied.

"Don't be a pious idiot. You will die!" Yohndar screamed at him

"Then I will die. I'm ready to be judged by the father for my sins. What I'm not ready for is to watch my younger cousin be killed in front of me."

Yohndar Royce shuttered at the thought of his ledge lord's son and heir dying. Finally seeing no other option, he picked the young lording up and put him over his shoulder. "You better not die Clegane" He said to him as he took the 10-year-old and headed to the Hightower of Oldtown.

Gregor felt a sense of relief as he watched his cousin escape to safety across the bridge over the Honeywine River. Even though he knew he would not live through this night. Obara stepped forward. "Now that all the innocents have left it is time you die." Her and 8 others raised there various weapons preparing to attack.

"Wait" one of them yelled.

Gregor turned to see who had said that and to his surprise it was a man who seemed to be of an age with him.

"Father fought the Mountain fairly. One on one. We should do the same." He said.

"That would be foolish, Willis. That is exactly what got father killed. No, we will take him together." One of the older sisters said.

"I agree with Willis" Another girl said.

Gregor tired again to find the source. He turned to see a girl holding and spear and whose face was covered.

"Why should we not give him a fair fight?" She said as she took off the clothe covering her face.

As her long black hair fell he stair into her dark black eyes. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Only lady Lannister surpassed her beauty. But where Lady Lannister's beauty was an elegant kind of beauty this girls was a fierce beauty.

"If we do not defeat him in fair combat what makes us any better than his uncle?" It seemed all the youngest of the sand snakes shared this feeling while the 4 eldest where bent on taking him as a team.

"Then stand aside" Obara said as her and 3 of her sisters charged.

Obara was the first to charge with her spear. Gregor dodged quickly only to have his sword arm caught by a whip. Thinking him unable to move Obara charged again. To her shock, Gregor simply pulled his arm forward bringing the girl holding the whip along with it. Gregor's sword deflected the over eager strike from Obara forcing her to roll to the side in fear of a strike to her back. The girl holding her whip foolishly refused to let go and was pulled to the ground. Gregor raised his sword-

"Nymeria"! The other sand snakes yelled.

To all there surprised Gregor's sword same down on only the whip.

Nymeria stood on the ground staring at the giant. He had brought his sword down on her whip but had not yet taken the opportunity to end her. Then for strange reason he offered her his hand.

"My lady" Was all he said.

_Was he just toying with us?_ Nymeria thought to herself. _We try and kill him and he tries to help me stand up? There must have been some reason for it. _Her thoughts where cut short by and arrow being shot at Gregor that forced him to abandon his aid.

Gregor seeing something that would be a threat ran towards the dark skin girl with the bow. She fired another arrow that failed pierce the light armor Gregor wore. Before she could ready a third arrow his sword cut the bow in two. The girl stood in front of him with part of a bow in each hand waiting for a second attack that did not come. Gregor was unfortunately taken by surprised by a throwing star that nearly hit his head. He imminently ran straight for the girl only to find out that a head-on attack would not work when he dodged a third star meant for his head. He then decided to run behind one of the other sand snakes hoping she wouldn't throw the star in the vicinity of her sisters.

_How can someone so big be so fast? _Tyene thought to herself._ I'm about to run out of stars. If I can just get one to hit him it will be enough. _

Gregor was forced to stop running when Obara thrust his spear at him. He moved from side to side making sure to keep an eye on the girl with the throwing stars at the same time as dodging Obara's spear. Finally, Obara made the mistake he was waiting for and made a deep thrust extending the spear out. He grabbed it with his open hand and pulled it. Obara was smart enough to let go in order to not fall in front of him like her sister however Gregor then broke her spear against his knee.

"We need to help them" Elia said to her sisters and brother. "He is stronger than we thought."

Three of the girl seemed to agree.

"He's not attacking them" Willis finally said as if he reached some epiphany.

"Are you mad? He's been throwing them around like dolls." Dorea asked.

"No. He's done what he can to defend himself but he has passed on every chance he has to strike them."

"He's probable toying around with them. He must be so confident that he feels he can toy with them." Loreza responded.

"I don't think so. You can tell, all of the dodging is waring him down. He could have killed each one of them at any point during the beginning but now he's tiring.

"He may be tiring but he has disarmed all but Tyene." Elia said almost as an afterthought as she ran to face the giant.

This was going rather well, all things considered Gregor thought. He was beginning to tire but had disarmed three of them and the one with the throwing stars seemed to only have 3 left. Then the younger four sand snakes joined in the attack. The first one came at him with daggers which in a regular fight would have given him a huge advantage but since he had made the decision not to attack them the daggers were incredibly hard to block. His mother would have scolded him for treating a woman differently than a man in battle but chivalry demanded that he not strike a woman. Gregor had no wish to die and many would call it foolish. However, he had made his choice to try and follow the code of chivalry to the letter. He had grabbed the hands of the girl with the daggers and picked her up hoping she would let go of them. Another of the sand snakes saw the opening and charged. He dropped the girl and jumped back.

"Enough" Willis yelled.

All the sand snakes stopped their attack.

"You have had multiple chances to even the odds yet you have not even struck one of my sisters. Why?"

"Chivalry does not allow me to strike a woman" Gregor said as if it was obvious.

This only seemed to anger the other sand snakes. "You think this is a joke" Serella yelled.

"Not at all" Gregor replied.

Willis smiled at that and pulled out his twin arakhs. "Sisters I will fight him on an even playing field."

"That is not going to happen. I will not allow you to die like father." Obara yelled as she charged at Gregor with half of her spear. The other sand snakes followed suit.

Gregor was able to grab Obara's hand before the spear reached him. He dropped his sword so that he could grab the dagger coming for him from another sand snakes. He stopped one dagger but was unable to prevent the other dagger from piercing into his shoulder. He supposed throwing someone off him wasn't technically striking. He hating using a loophole but if he hoped to be able to block the next attacked that he knew would come, he needed to free his hands. He picked both women up from their hands and swung them around. They each flew in different directions and landed on the ground. He readied himself for another attack but to his surprised the reaming sand snakes remained in their place.

Obara hurried to get up and make another attack only to have her brother place his blade on her shoulder.

"I will take it from here." Willis said with an edge to his voice.

Obara contemplated it for a second the finally relented. "You would honor your father only by dying the same way he did." The words where said harshly but in her heart, she only felt sadness. She was the oldest and her father had entrusted her to protect his children. Yet she had failed. She knew that Willis was a skilled swordsman but he stood no chance against this giant.

"Then that is how it will be." Willis walked passed his sister and in front of the unarmed giant.

Gregor looked at his blade on the ground in front of the only man among the sand snakes. He contemplated how he should pick it up without leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

"Go ahead and pick it up" Willis said.

Gregor understood and pulled out the dagger sticking from his shoulder. He walked forward and grabbed his sword and stood within 10 feet of the man.

"For the mercy, you showed my sisters I offer you a moments rest." Willis said as he stood still with his blades in front of him sticking from the ground.

"I regret what my uncle did to your family, but vengeance will not bring you any satisfaction. Only by accepting the seven will you find peace."

"I don't want peace. I want vengeance. Only life can pay for life. Only the deaths of you and your father can make things right."

This was the first-time Gregor noticed the amount of anger in the man's voice. Gregor raised his sword. "I understand why you fight… but the laws of chivalry allow for me to do what I must to protect myself. As a man, you will not be shown the same mercy. This duel will be to death."

"I would have it no other way." Willis said as he raised his two arkhas. He ran at Gregor and jumped up bringing his swords down.

Gregor easily blocked the strike with his long sword but was unprepared for the swift follow up attack that came at his side. Willis took his right sword and made a swift cut on Gregor's left side where his armor was lightest. Gregor took a step back. Willis pressed the attack striking again with both swords from his left. Again, Gregor blocked the strike only to have Willis' left sword strike at his leg. Gregor knew that even though no serious damage had been done this kind of attack would ware at him. He decided to go on the offence. He struck at Willis' right ride. Willis blocked with his right sword to be completely knocked over by the force of the attack. Willis recovered quickly and jumped to his feet. Gregor made a wide swing at Willis' left side. This time Willis chose to dodge the attack instead of blocking it. Willis dodged another swing from above and found his opportunity to counter. He swung at Gregor's head from both sides. Gregor swung his sword up pushing the blades into the air and kicked Willis right in his stomach. Willis was sent flying back. He landed on his back and was barely able to roll out of the way from Gregor's strike. Willis stood up defiantly even though he felt as if he had just broken a rib. Willis made an attack on Gregor's knee. Gregor blocked the one meant for his right leg but was unable to stop Willis from turning around and striking the back if his left knee. Gregor swung low aiming for Willis feet. Willis jumped to be met with a fist. He raised both hands to guard his face but landed on his back once more. Willis rolled back in order to get to his feet as quick as possible but had to move fast to block the swing coming from above. Willis had both his swords above his head holding back Gregor's monstrous great sword. This proved a poor defense as the swords got close and closer to Willis' head as he gave way to Gregor's strength. He was pushed down to one knee as his swords were a mere inch above his head. He saw the only way out was to jump to the side. He used all his strength to divert the blade to the left as he jumped to his right. He landed on his side and tried to get up as quick as possible but was knocked over by a strong kick to the stomach. Willis laid with his arms straight out. This time he was sure he had broken a rib. Willis saw a strike coming and brought his left sword up to have it knocked out of his hand by the strike. Willis made one last desperate swing at Gregor with his right hand but was easily deflected. As Gregor raised his great sword up for one final swing Willis couldn't help but think that his sisters where right. He was too strong. Willis closed his eyes and accepted his fate. When death did not come, he opened his eyes to see his sister's spear stuck into the ground across from his face blocking Ser Gregor's sword.

"Morgan I said I would fight him alone." Willis said angrily.

"And I was fine with that when you were winning. However, I'm not going to let you die for your honor." Morgan said as if her brother wasn't inches away from death.

Gregor took his sword off Willis and stood back up and tried to hide the fact that he had to use his sword as a cane for support. "My lady, a duel is between two people."

"And this will be between two people. You have defeated my brother that is clear for all of us. Now you will fight me. And me alone." She added to her sisters more then to Gregor.

_That's not really fair, _Gregor thought to himself. But he was sure the sand snakes would care little for that observation.

"I will not fight you my lady" he said proudly.

"That is very honorable of you… and also very stupid."

"And so it is" Gregor said with a smile thinking that is exactly what his mother would say.

"Then you will die with your honor" Morgan said as she ran at him.

He dodged the first few strikes of her spear. He continued to dodged waiting for a stab. A stab would give him a chance to break the spear. None where coming. His first realization that he was slowing down was when she made a light cut on his shoulder. Even in this light armor he was still tiring out. He made a wild swing knowing that it would miss, hoping to give himself a moment's reprieve. As he guessed Morgan jumped back and dodged the strike. Unfortunately for Gregor she continued the attack before his swing had made it all the way to the other side. She struck at his right knee cutting him badly in the back of it. He swung up forcing her into a back flip. He was now limping. She ran at him and he brought his great sword down in one big swing. It was closer to her then he a planned for but he was becoming too tired to be as precise as a skilled fighter. He knew that he had skill to match even the most of elite warriors of Westeros. Ser Podrick had told him that his skilled could match anyone of the Kingsguard. He had been told only Ser Jamie Lannister or the King himself could best him. However even the most skilled fighter could not win a fight without fighting back. As the skill of the people he fought increased he was getting weaker and slower. None of these Sand Snakes could match him at his full strength. But he was at his end. Even if he decided now to break his code and strike this woman he was in no shape to win this fight. She dodged the strike and made another attempt at his neck. He dodged quickly but was left unbalanced. Morgan spun around and attacked his right side. She back away quickly not giving him the opportunity to grab the spear.

_He looks pathetic_. She thought as the 7-foot-tall man was on one knee and held his hand to his right side to back blood.. "Do you have any last words to say?"

"I pray the mother grants you and your family peace in this" Gregor said defiantly.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "A pious fool to the end"

She ran towards Gregor and jumped up for a final blow. Morgan could almost taste victory. Time seemed to stop as she leapt in the air and aimed for his head. The tired giant seemed to come back to life in the final seconds before Morgan's spear made contact. Gregor stood up and knocked Morgan's spear out of the way. Morgan fell to the ground and landed on her face. While on her back she swung her spear at his foot causing the 7-foot-tall man to collapse. Morgan regained her footing quickly for one final attack. She jumped up and brought her spear down on his stomach. "Finally, it is over" She thought. She stood next to him with one foot on his chest and her spear thrust inside his stomach. She looked at the wound and noticed it was covered by his hand where it seemed to her he had attempted to catch the blade. She looked closer and noticed blood trickling down his hands. Then she felt movement in the spear. _This isn't possible_ she thought as she realized Gegor was pulling the spear out of his stomach. She was too surprised by the mere fact that he was alive to noticed him move his right arm and pull her foot out from beneath her causing her to fall on her back. Remembering the tails people told of her father's death she quickly rolled out of his reach and regain her footing. She looked in a mixture of awe and horror as Gregor stood up with the spear still protruding from his stomach. He then took the spear out and broke it in half. He through the blade at Morgan's feet. She then realized her mistake. She looked at the blade and saw that only the top 3 inches where covered in blood. She thought she had impaled him when in truth she had barley cut into him. When Gregor picked up his sword it occurred to her that she was right when she though that her strike was the end of it. They were both tired and Gregor had clearly taken more damage than her but as she stood there out of breath with no weapon in her hands she realized that he had won. She had not the strength to defend herself let alone make another attack. How could someone be this strong she thought to herself? She looked around to see her sister circling around to finish him off. It was kind of sad she supposed. To fight so valiantly and be so merciful and still die.

"Stand down!" A voice said coming out of nowhere.

Morgan looked around to see a dozen members of the city watch surround them. They where led by a tall man compared to a normal sized person she supposed. He was quite handsome with dark black hair and a fearsome expression on his face. On his breastplate, the Hightower sigil was plain but it was between 2 bears.

"Lay down your weapon or you will die." The tall man said angrily while the other men raised their crossbows.

Morgan looked at the fellow sand snakes and realized that her brother was the only one that had dropped his weapons. The other girls held their weapons or whatever dagger or knife they still had, contemplating whether they should attempt escape before more men showed up. Out of the 10 of them Willis was the only one that couldn't fight even if he wanted to. That left 9 of them. 9 to 12. Not great odds but not horrible. _All I need is a weapon_, she thought to herself.

Gregor watched as Morgan stared at the dagger blade he had thrown at her feet. _She can't really be serious. It is over give up. _He thought to himself. He stared into her eyes and saw the clear a desperate decision to try and run even when surrounded.

Morgan went over scenarios in her head trying to pick out the best possible outcome. _If I can grab that blade and stab the guard closest to me that should bring attention to the other ones long enough for my sisters to have their chance_.

"Put the weapons down or else" The tall man said.

That was her cue. Morgan leapt for weapon.

"NO"

"MORGAN"

"FIRE"

What happened next was a blur. Morgan remembered rolling for the blade and grapping it with her hand. She then found herself with on the ground knocked over unable to move.

"Damn it. Stand down" The man yelled.

It took Morgan a second to fully understand that Gregor had tackled her as soon as she grabbed the blade. She felt a sharp pain caused from the blade she had grabbed as it cut into her hand. She was however unable to do anything because Gregor's massive body was on her and was crushing her arm. "Get off me" She yelled angrily.

"My apologies my lady" Where Gregor's last words before he passed out.

Morgan looked at the Giant man with confusion. She then noticed her sister had dropped all their weapons. She couldn't understand what had caused them to do so. She looked at the guards, the 3 she could see had shameful expressions and empty crossbows. It was the warm filling running across her body that finally brought attention to the amount of blood that was coming from Gregor's body. She looked in horror to see that several arrows where sticking out of Gregor's body. _Why would he do that_ she thought to herself. Before she could contemplate his chioce she saw the tall man walking over to her. He raised his foot and kicked her. The lights went out for Morgan.

She awoke, sometime later, in a cell with 7 of her sisters around her. "What happened" she yelled.

"After we saw Clegane save you we lost our spirit. Willis with a broken rib, you underneath the giant, and most of us with only dagger surrounded by a dozen men. It was pointless. We all saw the situation except for Obara. She refused to lay down her knife and ran to strike Ser Gerold. She was lucky he did not kill her. A bolt hit her in the leg before she even got to him. He knocked her out same way he did you."

"Where is she… and where is Willis?" She asked after realizing he wasn't with them.

Lord Hightower insisted they be given medical attention." Elia said.

"Much to his grandson's displeasure." Serella added.

"It seems father's friendship with Willis Tyrell has saved us" Elia said. "You disagree Tyene" Elia asked seeing the questioning expression on her face.

"You act as if Willis didn't know father we'd be dead. We are cousins to Princess Arianne of Dorne. The lady of Highgarden. They'll complain to Arianne but in the end, we'll return to Dorne with here." Tyene said with a confident smile.

"All this medical attention is going to be useless after Gregor dies." Nymeria said solemnly.

Tyene turned her head angrily to Nymeria. "You believe the Lord of High Garden will execute his own wife's cousins. Clegane isn't even the son of one of his bannermen."

"What Arianne can convince her husband of is irrelevant. Once Lady Lannister hears of the death of her bannerman's son she'll want our heads. And she'll get it. She's the most powerful lady in Westeros, wife to the hand, and brother to the King." Nymeria said bitterly.

"Are we so sure Clegane will die?" Morgan asked.

Her sister looked at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing imaginable. It was Nymeria that broke the silence by laughing. "Yes, sister we are sure he is died".

"You did not see him. Half a dozen arrows stuck out of him." Tyene said in a friendlier voice.

"Not to mention we had all been stabbing him and cutting him and throwing poison daggers at him." Serella said.

"If those arrows didn't kill him I'm sure Tyene's poison did" Nymeria said taking the matter lightly.

Tyene held her head low. "I now regret what I did after he sacrificed his life like that but she is right. I only got one blade to made contact but that's all it would take."

"It seems to me that whoever arrives first will decide our fate. If Arianne manages to get here first she can send us back to Dorne before her husband, lady Lannister, or even the King can do anything." None seemed to disagree with Obella's logic.

In the days to come they would realize that it was not that simple. Arianne was the first to arrive 3 days after the fight however her response was a surprise to all of them.

"What where y'all thinking. Attacking another lord's son and in Oldtown no less. This was folly. And what wrong did this boy do to us. Why did he need to die?" Arianne yelled.

The sand snakes save for Willis could not believe she was asking such a thing.

"His uncle killed our father. Our family owed his family a debt that needed to be paid. We deserved justice" Obara said angrily.

"How can you be this blind? Your father fought a monster. A man, if you can call him that, which killed and raped his way across the 7 Kingdoms. The man he fought killed his nephew and sister. That was justice. This was petty. You fought someone who is not even a man grown. A boy who people can only speak praise for. That boy has done no ill towards us. And from what I've heard from Willis if not for his chivalry he would have killed all of you. You do realize he would have been within his rights to? I guess I should be grateful that he speared you all even though it was incredible foolish." Arianne's rant shook every one of them to their core.

Tyene was the one that finally asked it. "So you are not going to get us out of this prison"

Arianne seemed to think on how to answer that question. "Is that what you all were relying on. For me to just override Reach law. Have you forgotten I'm not just lady of Dorne but also lady of the Reach. It matters not. A raven reached lord Hightower this morning from lady Lannister. She has demanded that you all be place on trial from your crimes. The only one that could convince Lord Hightower to let you go now would be Willis or the King himself."

"So, when will the trial take place?" Elia asked.

"As soon as Willis arrives." Arianne replied.

"Do you think Willis would execute his wife's own cousins?" Tyene questioned.

"I would remind you that the rest of Westeros doesn't view bastards the same way Dorne does. But Willis won't be the only deciding party. This may have happened in the Reach but it was a Westermen that has attacked. Over the years since the War of 5 Kings there have been multiple conflicts between 2 Kingdoms mostly between the Riverlands and Westerlands. In these situations King Robb has decided that a tribunal of three members will judge the situation. The tribunal will comprise of the lord of each region and one member of the small council. Lady Sansa will undoubtable represent the Westerlands and Willis the Reach and if I had to guess Lord Davos will represent the crown since he is Master of laws.

And as Lady Arianne said Lady Sansa arrived a day later by ship to take up her husband's spot as judge. She had instantly demanded the sand snakes be kept in separate cell unable to communicate with each other. They trial started a week later after Willis Tyrell and Davos Seaworth arrived.

The 10 children walked into the great hall of the Hightower to stand in front of high table that the presiding judges sat. On the left sat Lady Lannister with 30 guards at her side. Elia found it rather arrogant to have that many guards around you in a place like this. However, Lady Lannister had been known for grand shows of force. If Elia was to be honest with herself Lady Lannister's mix of Lannister knights and Northmen made for a fierce looking guard. None however where more impressive then Lady Lannister herself who wore an elegant Red and Gold dress with grey assents through it. She wore a large ruby necklace and ruby earrings. Elia felt that she might have been the most beautiful women she had ever seen if only she could take that scowl off her face. Lady Lannister hadn't shown any other emotion save for contempt since she arrived. Elia had felt the deathly glares she had given all of them. Willis sat on the right dressed in the finest silks and velvets money could buy. The gold and green he wore looked just as extravagant as lady Lannister's. However, it seemed he felt comfortable having the Hightower men as guards and had no personal guards of his own. Willis had a trimmed beard and a neutral expression on his face. In the middle sat the Lord of the Rainwood and Master of Laws. He too had a trimmed beard, all be it with more grey, like Willis, however that was where the similarities between the two men ended. Lord Davos wore very plane cloths that betrayed nothing of his high position and honors. The only sign of Lord Davos' position was the Kingsguard member that stood behind him.

"Let us begin" Lord Davos said plainly.

Lady Sansa brought the evidence against the sisters. Morgan was shocked, by the amount of evidence she had been able to find against them in such a short period. Over the course of one week she had managed to gather the guards that they had poisoned, the captain they had hired to sail them to Oldtown, and had even brought in a snake charmer from Dorne to explain the court how deadly viper venom could be. He described it as a cruel and painful death as if "droning over several days."

They had been allowed to cross examine everyone that brought evidence against them but even Nymeria and Tyene, who had both studied law, had little to say in their defense. The fact that her brother Willis felt guilty about the situation didn't help. He had refused to tell anything but the absolute truth when asked about his involvement in the situation. Morgan was feeling like her situation was helpless. It was strange that this thought made her think about Gregor Clegane. How hopeless it must have felt to be out numbered 10 to 1 and not being willing to defend yourself. Morgan did agree his reasoning was rather foolish but she couldn't help but admire it. It was only when he fought the greatest fighter out of us was he able to stand and chance. With Willis, he had been able to use his full skill. What fools we where if he was anything like his uncle he would have killed us all.

"Morgan… Morgan!... Morgan!" Loreza said breaking Morgan from her train of thought.

"What is it" Morgan asked.

"Do you thing if we plead guilty they might show us mercy?" Loreza asked.

"Doubtful. Lady Lannister is out for blood" Nymeria said

"Why do you ask?" Morgan felt compiled to say.

Loreza seemed embarrassed to say but finally spoke. "Lady Lannister visited me before the trial. She said if I would admit our guilt she would show mercy. I'm sure she would offer you all the same"

"You fool she isn't going to give us that deal. She is trying to get you to testify against us." Obara said louder then she should have.

"Silence" Lord Davos yelled.

Morgan looked at lady Lannister to see a small smile across her face. This was she had wanted. She never truly expected Loreza to testify against them she wanted to incite discontent amongst the group.

Sansa stood up after Willis finished his testimony. "Let us continue the trail on the morrow my Lords. Lord Willis and Davos seemed to agree.

As Willis joined them to return to the cells he asked what was going on.

"Our sister wishes to sell us out to lady Lannister!" Obara said condescendingly.

"I only thought it a good idea to tell you what she offered!" Loreza said defending herself.

"Enough arguing isn't going to help us" Nymeria said

"Maybe if one of us accepts responsibility for this they tribunal will allow the others to go free" Willis said hopefully.

"You wish to condemn yourself" Obara said sarcastically.

"If they will let you all go free then yes" He replied defiantly.

"Willis might go for it but there is no way Lady Lannister will accept that. She knows it was all of us. She might have abided one of us going free to condemn the others but she won't accept 9 of us going free" Nymeria stated as a matter of fact.

"Then what option is left to us" Elia replied.

"The only option for all guilty people" Serella said.

"You can't mean trial by combat" Loreza asked shocked.

"Of course, she does but who will represent us." Nymeria asked.

"I'm sure grandfather would send his greatest warrior to defend us if we ask." Elia replied.

"Why not one of us?" Morgan questioned

"You Willis and Obara are our greatest fighters. Willis has a broken rib, Obara can barely walk and your hand was cut from foolishly trying to grab that spear blade." Nymeria replied.

"We don't necessarily have to be tried together. If we demand to be tried separately we could each have our own champion. It would be wise not to put all our eggs in one basket. We could gather the finest warriors of Dorne. If we do it that way at least some of us will live." Serella said.

Before they could discuss it further they were separated into their individual cells.

On the next day Willis Tyrell, did what he could to help the defense. He had brought the Maester to speak of Gregor's injuries.

"Ser Gregor has lost an incredible amount of blood from multiple wounds. He was also poisoned with viper venom that seems to have been on a blade that struck his neck" The aged maester said.

All the sand snakes seemed to be uninterested in hearing how the nephew of the man that killed their father had died, save for Willis and Morgan.

"If the poison had entered his body from the leg or arm we could have amputated. His chance of living would have been quite high then. But how it is now the snake venom is slowly killing him.

All the Sand Snakes raised their heads at the information that Gregor was still alive.

"That impossible" Tyene said

"So, he isn't even died" Lord Davos questioned. "Lady Lannister that should have been brought to my attention from the beginning" Davos said staring at Sansa.

Sansa was unmoved by the Maester's testimony. "Please continue Maester" She said comely.

"Once the poison entered his blood stream his death is inevitable. Yes, it is uncommon to survive so long after the poison enters the blood stream but also not unheard of. There are reports at the citadel of a man surviving for 2 weeks before the venom finally stopped his heart. It would be giving false hope to say that there is any chance of Ser Gregor recovering from his wounds. When you lose that much blood it weakens the body even more. Even in perfect health it would be impossible to stop the venom once it passes a certain point." The Maester said.

"Well I believe I have reached a decision. Do my fellow judges agree?" Lord Davos said turning to both judges.

Sansa and Willis both nodded.

Do the accused have anything they wish to say in defense?

Willis Sand stepped forward. "I wish to take responsibility for these crimes. It was my hatred towards him that led my sister to this. I unjustly blamed the fact that I was never able to meet my father on Ser Gregor. Do not punish my sisters for my crime."

"Do not try to hide your sister's guilty. You are each just as responsible for taking part in this crime. You all will be punished accordingly.

"We request a trial by combat" Obara yelled.

"That is your right" Willis replied with a faint amount of optimism in his voice.

"Do you wish for one person to champion all of you?" Lord Davos asked.

"We wish to have Daemon Sand champion us" Obara, Nymeria, Serella, Tyene said together.

"What of the rest of you?" Lord Davos asked.

"We have requested our grandfather send us a champion." Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza agreed.

"And of you two? Will your grandfather not be providing you a champion" Willis Tyrell asked.

"I accept my crime and the court punishment" Willis Sand said.

"I will champion myself" Morgan said. She looked at lady Lannister expecting some level of anger at their choice to demand trial by combat but she saw only a calm and controlled expression as if she expected. And for a second she thought lady Sansa smirked when she announced she would champion herself.

"Lady Arianne how long do you think it will take for their champions to arrive." Sansa asked.

"Daemon is already her in the city. I sent word to lord Uller as soon as word reached me of what had happened. He should arrive within the day with a champion I have no doubt." Arianne.

"Good the trail should happen in 3 days" Sansa announced to those watching the trial.

In the day to come. Ellaria Sand arrived with her father and his personal guard. "What persuaded you to do this folly. Did you learn nothing from your father's death?" Ellaria Sand asked her kids. And Willis you just gave up?

"It was wrong for us to try and kill him. He was a just man. He sacrificed his life for Morgan. We owe him justice for that. He saved my sister's life so I accept punishment for his death." Ellaria couldn't help but to smile at her son even though the tears that formed. He was so unlike his father in all things but skill and a quest for vengeance. His time as a "ward" to the crown had shaped his personality deeply. "And Morgan are you sure you are in any condition to champion yourself?"

"We will see mother"

The trial by combat started in 3 days as planned. Daemon Sand had agreed to defend the daughters of the man he had squired for. Lord Uller had chosen his brother Ser Ulwyck to defend his granddaughters.

Lady Lannister had chosen one of her guards to face off against Ser Ulwyck. Rickard Umber's, third son of the great Jon. Rickard was younger and much bigger but Ser Ulwyck was more experienced and faster. They both chose minimal armor to prevent from being slowed down.

"May the gods give strength to the champion who fights for justice?" Sansa said which marked the begging of the fight.

The fight started off in Ser Ulwyck's favor. He fought with the intensity of a younger man and kept Rickard on the defensive.

_This is not going as I had hoped_ Rickard Umber thought to himself. _I need to make an opening before one of his strikes actually hits me. _His luck came when Ser Ulwyck made a attempt at Rickard's neck. There blades met and Rickard was able to easily knock the sword out of the way. He used the opening to punch Ser Ulwyck square in the face. With him off balanced he brought his sword straight down on him. Ser Ulwyck was quick enough to bring his sword above himself but instantly found himself in a battle of strength that he was losing. As his blade fell closer to his head he abounded his position and ducked out of the way. He was met with a swift kick in the stomach before he could regain his ground. Rickard made a strike on him while he was on his back. Ulwyck blocked it but the attack continued. Ulwyck's grip kept weakening until finally a strong strike knocked the blade out of his hand. Ulwyck rolled out of the way from a heavy strike that came down. He managed to make it back on his feet but was now without a weapon. Rickard could see the heavy breathing coming from the man. His age was finally catching up with him. "Yield. You fought bravely but it is over" Rickard said.

"And let my niece's children die. Never" He said defiantly. Ser Ulwyck pulled out a dagger and charged.

Rickard lowered his body and allowed Ser Ulwyck to charge. He flipped the man over him and on his back. Before he could get back up he brought his sword down on the hand holding the dagger. Ser Ulwyck screamed in pain for only a second till Rickard kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Ellaria started to cry. The six younger Sand Snakes looked shocked.

"Begin the next fight" Sansa said as if nothing had happened.

Daemon Sand stepped forward ready to win his battle. He had a level of confidence that bordered on arrogance. _They should have chosen Daemon._ _Ulwyck was a good fighter but too old. It was foolish_ Obara thought.

"You better be worth what I paid you." Sansa said to the man next to her.

The man smiled at Sansa. "Have no fear my lady. I will be worth every penny"

"You sound very confident. You do realize that I could have bought 3 sellsword companies for what it cost me to hire you for half a year." Sansa said.

"Would you wish to pay such money and I not have faith in my own skill. I apologize for the price my lady but it is not my fault you hired me for such a simple task. I will still be in your service for the rest of this year." The man said.

Morgan looked at the sellsword. He was rather old. She guessed he was in his late 60's. He had a strange kind of grandfatherly face to him. He was clean shaven with short cut hair. He had dark black eyes that showed experience but no anger. Which was odd for a sellsword. He wore a strange kind of armor that Morgan had never scene. His armor looked heavy but he walked around unrestricted by it. It wasn't made of metal but that was really all she could tell about it. It had several overlapping layers, each that was shorter than the layer below it. He seemed to have every conceivable weapon imaginable on him. He had a Myrish Stiletto on his ankle. On his left side was a regular long sword. On his right was another strange sword she had never scene. It was curved like an Arakh but thinner. It also didn't have a sword guard which was strange. He had 2 Arakhs on his back that hung in a X shape. He had several fine blades with dragon bone handles. He had multiple throwing knifes line across his chest. She saw only the hilt of a great sword sticking out above his head that ran vertically across his back. He had two bows on his back facing opposite of each other. Oddest of all was a Great War hammer that run horizontally across his back aligned with his waste. On the other end of the hammer two claw shaped gloves where tied around it presumptively to act as a counter weight. It seemed like he was going to rely on power over speed. Because there was no way he had any hope of moving quickly with all those weapons on him.

"Ser do you not plan on using any armor" the sellsword asked

"Armor slows you down." Daemon replied.

"The Dothraki I killed to gain this Arakh thought the same thing." He said pointing to the Arakh on his back. "I advise you to put some on so that this may be a good fight"

"I believe I will fight how I like."

"Very well. It is your choose. May I ask what weapon you attend to fight with?" He asked in a surprisingly friendly manner.

"Don't worry. There is no poison on my sword." Daemon said with a smirk.

"Aw a sword." The sellsword said disappointedly. "Always wanted a spear. I heard you Dornish were famous for those. May I have your sword upon your defeat? I collect weapons as you can see." He said while he unbuckled a couple of straps that held the large number of swords in his back. They all fell to the ground.

This time the sellsword's words angered Daemon. "You think it will be that easy do you. I am one of the greatest swordsmen in all of Dorne. What of you? A sellsword with a lot of weapons."

"Greatest in all of Dorne. You should be very proud to have accomplished that at such a young age." Was his reply.

Morgan couldn't tell if he was mocking him. It sounded like a mocking thing to say but was said in such a sincere voice.

Daemon was only getting angrier by everything the man was saying. "Maybe I'll take all your weapons after I kill you. Would you be okay with that?

"Of course, that would be your right. So we are agreed then. The winner takes the others weapons?" The sellsword said cheerfully. "You know in Yi Ti they believe you can tell a great deal about a man from the weapon he uses and the way he uses it. What do you think your weapon says about you?"

"You talk too much" Daemon yelled as he charged.

The sellsword moved out of the way quicker than any man with that much weight had a right to. "You never agree to my terms. May I have your weapon if I defeat you?"

With a vane throbbing from his head Daemon began to yell. "You want my sword I'll give it to you." He ran at the man and began swinging his sword wildly.

"This is no way to fight."

"Your emotions are controlling you."

"Making you sloppy."

"Take a breath"

"Regain your composure"

The sellsword spoke to Daemon in between dodging strikes as if he was having a light spare with a squire and not fighting for his life.

Daemon was enraged, but was forced to stand down and regain his breath. The sellsword looked as if he hadn't broken a sweat. "You are good. I will give you that."

"High praise coming from one of the greatest swordsmen in Dorne. However, it is more age then anything that grants me skill. From the way you fight I assume you were born with skill. I guess you have always been the greatest among your peers and have never known true defeat from an opponent of equal age." The sellsword said.

"You are not wrong. I have decided if you are to kill me… I would be honored if you took my sword into your collection." Daemon said

"Kill you? I thought you Dornish where supposed to be care free. But from what I've seen yall are more uptight then Lady Lannister. You all are too serious. I was hired to defeat you not kill you" He said good naturedly.

"Yes you were. What you weren't hired to do is train Dornish swordsmen. Now put an end to this we have another fight." Sansa yelled.

Rolling his eyes. "Well you heard the lady. Let us end this"

Daemon now much calmer charged at the man. The sellsword blocked a swing coming for his right side with the hilt of his strange sword. He deflected the swing, and quicker than anyone thought possible, he brought the blade across Daemon's body then swung the dull open part of the blade behind Daemon's right leg pulling him to the ground.

Everyone including Sansa was shocked how anyone could defeat someone of such skill so quickly.

The sell sword put his blade up and went to a knee. "Good fight" He said patting him on his shoulder. He then grabbed Daemon's sword and stood up. He looked around at all the shocked faces in the crowd. "Well call for the Maester" he yelled.

The Maester did come and tended to Daemon's wounds. The maester said that Daemon would live. He also mentioned how incredible it was that the cut had not gone deep enough to cause any serious damage but at the same time incapacitated him.

Morgan's heart sank along with her elder sisters. For them Daemons defeat had sealed their fate. For her it might have well. Even in perfect health she couldn't hope to fight someone with that level of skill. He treated the best Knight Dorne had to offer like he was a child. She doubted all 10 sand snakes together could defeat him.

"Now for the last judgement Ser Gerold Mormont has requested to fight for his cousin. Morgan, will you step forward."

Just like that she had hope again. She would not have to face that sellsword with the ungodly skill. She walked forward. It was bitter sweet however. Even if she won she would be the only one of her sisters to survive. She began to wonder if she should just admit guilt like Willis.

"Win for us" Elia said breaking Morgan's train of thought.

She turned to see her sisters. "Why does it matter? Your fates have already been decided." Morgan said fighting back tears.

"You are Morgan Sand. Youngest daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. You will be his legacy after we are gone" Obara said proudly.

Morgan then knew she had to win not despite her sisters but because of them.

Gerold Mormont was almost 6 and a half feet tall. He was broad shouldered and strong. He was 1 and 20 and at the prime of his life. "I will not spare you because you are a woman like my cousin did" He told Morgan.

"I would hope not" Morgan replied defiantly.

The battle began much like her fight with Gregor. She made use of speed and made only calculated attacks to find weakness in Gerald's armor.

Morgan felt confident for a while. He was not as fast a Gregor or as strong. However, she soon learned that he was also more calculated. He caught on quickly to what her strategy was and adjusted. He began to aim directly at her feet forcing her to keep moving. He made a strike at her left side that she easily dodged. However, what she didn't plan on was him predicting where she would move to. He sidestepped into her, knocking her on the ground. He then bought his long sword down on her. She rolled out of the way but was now on the defensive. It was becoming harder to find an opening. She saw an opening after he had swung his sword over his head. She took the chance and thrust her spear at his head. She fell right into his trap though. He dropped his sword and grabbed the spear. He pulled on the spear. The cut on her hand hurt too much to hold on and she was forced to let go. As she back up Gerold kicked her in the stomach knocking her over.

Gerold held up the spear victoriously. "It seems a cruel fate to die at the hands of your own weapon."

Morgan stood up and looked at her opponent defiantly. She was not going to go out like this. She eyed his long sword that he had abounded. It was closer to him then her but she didn't really have much of a chose. She just hoped her speed would be enough. She ran at it and dove. She had expected him to throw the spear at her when she dove for the sword so she rolled into it hoping to make herself harder to hit. Unfortunately for her as soon as she placed her hand on the hilt of the sword Gerold's heavy foot stepped on the blade preventing her from using it. She looked up to see Gerold bringing her spear up high ready to bring it down on her.

"STOP!" A man yelled.

Gerold stopped his thrust a few inches short of Morgan's face and looked for the source of the voice. He saw a guard being thrown through the doors of the great hall. Coming behind the guard was a man that stood more than a head taller than Gerold. The man looked like he could barely support his own weight even though he had just flung a guard like a doll. Gerold knew the huge man was his cousin but he also knew that to be impossible. _My cousin is nearly died, poisoned by those fucken sand snakes. He should not be able to leave a bed if he was still alive_. Gerold had only seen his cousin once, the night the sand snakes attacked, however seeing him truly for the first time in light it became clear that it would take more than poison to kill a man of such strength and will. He noticed the Hightower men begin to surround Gregor and was ready to move to his cousin's aid.

"Stand Down this instant." Sansa yelled. The guards immediately obeyed even though the only person they should have obeyed other than Lord Hightower was Lord Willis Tyrell.

Morgan looked as if she was seeing a ghost. She had seen the arrows that had entered his body. _If the posing his sister put in him didn't kill him the arrow certainly should have. No man could have lived through that_. She couldn't help but think. Morgan saw Lady Lannister run over to him in a very unlady like manner. Clegane struggled to move himself to one knee before Lady Lannister. "My Lady" was all he could manage. George Arryn and the same Maester that claimed Gregor should be died a week ago, came running behind.

"What are you doing out of bed" Sansa said worriedly.

"George told me that the sand snakes had lost their first trial by combat. I wish to ask for mercy for them" Gregor strained himself to say.

Lady Lannister ignored him and turned to the Maester. "You told me he was dying. Why did you let him leave his bed?"

"My Lady we did not let him do anything. He threw every Maester who tried to stop him out of the way. It is beyond my understanding how he is still alive let alone able to move with such strength. We tried every form of medicine known to the Citadel but his condition has never shown any signs of recovery." The Maester said with as much shock at Gregor's actions as anyone.

"My lady." He said louder than before. "I request mercy for the Dornish." Gregor said running out of breath.

Sansa knew that it was a miracle that he was not died. However, seeing him like he was only made her angrier. She has seen Gregor at his full. An unstoppable knight who seemed as if he could fight the warrior himself. What he was now was a sad comparison. All the flesh on his face had melted away. His skin clung tightly around his skull. His broad shoulders that use to look like they could wrestle a bull now hung low by the weight of his own arms. "How are you still alive?" She questioned.

"The father has judged that I should live so that I may ask for their release." Gregor said his voice growing weaker.

"They have all been found guilty in the site of the gods. There will be no mercy for any of them" Sansa said angered by the very notion.

"My lady. I beg of you. As your loyal servant, I ask that you grant them this mercy. Let the feud between Martell and Clegane end here today." Gregor said.

"Tell me. Does it seem like he will live?" Sansa asked the Maester while starring at Gregor.

"We were able to clean his wounds early on. But the fever that came from the venom could not be stopped even after several anti-venoms and multiple attempts to ice him down. The fact that he is standing before you would have be believe his body was somehow able to filter out the poison as impossible as it may be. He should live" The Maester replied.

George noticed a smile form as Lady Sansa heard the information from the Maester. It instantly vanished as she slapped Gregor. "What in the name of the seven where you thinking. Not defending yourself because they were women. Your mother would beat you for doing such an idiotic thing. You will go back to bed and you will not leave until you are better. And if you get out before you have healed I will have you killed myself." Lady Lannister said with a tone so icy it sent chills down George's back.

"But my la-" Gregor tried to say.

"The sand snakes can serve…" Sansa gritted her teeth and the words she was saying. "There punishment at the orphanage. Now get back to your bed or you and the sand snakes will end up without heads." Sansa said ending the conversation.

With those words, Gregor finally allowed himself to collapse. His cousin George, the master, and 4 guards where quick to support the giant man and return him to a bed.

Lady Sansa walked over to the other judges and turned to the sand snakes. "Morgan Sand. You have clearly lost your trial. You all requested judgement from the god and have receive it. Every single one of you should be put to death. However, Ser Gregor seems to have lived through the impossible. Because he has asked mercy from the court on your behalf I'm forced to find leniency. To do anything else would be a disservice his valiantly. All 10 of you will atone for your crimes by serving the orphanage in Oldtown." Sansa seemed to have made the decision unilaterally. She turned to her fellow judges and asked "Do any of you have grievances with this punishment?" It was merely a formality for she already knew the answer.

"None at all ,my lady" Lord Davos and Willis said together.

"I do" Gerold yelled. "My cousin was almost killed. Attacked 10 to 1 and you wish to allow his attackers to leave. That his madness."

"Our decision has already been made." Lord Willis replied.

"Then I hope I'm judged just as mercifully." With that Gerold ran at the sand snakes with Morgans spear in hand and made to cut them down. Gerold was less than 5 feet away from the sand snakes and ready to thrust the spear when a strange weapon stopped him. Lady Lannister's sellsword had grabbed the hand that held the spear with a strange sword that had a large hook at the end.

"Lady Lannister has made her decision. Now accept it or die here" The sellsword said in a friendly tone.

"I understand your anger. But you would dishonor your own cousin by fighting the mercy he asked for. Now our decision stands. Is that understood?" Lady Lannister said in her signature icy tone.

Gerold's dropped the spear in summations. "as you say my lady". With that he walked out of the great hall angrily.

The sellsword then picked up Morgan's spear and walked over to Morgan. "This is a fine weapon. I would be honored if you dueled me for it."

_Is this man mad_? You defeated the finest warrior in all Dorne like he was a boy with a wooden sword. What point would there be in me trying to fight you." She asked in a confused tone.

"This weapon is yours. I wouldn't dare take it from you without defeating you in fair combat first." He said with a cheerful expression.

"You prevented me from being impaled with my own weapon. I believe that gives you enough right to it. Take it. I gift it to you as thanks for saving me" She said plainly.

He smiled at her. "I'll hold on it for you tell you have served out your punishment."


End file.
